Nursery Rhyme
by ElleVipsilon
Summary: AU! Girl meets boy and falls in love. Gajeel's a gruff workaholic with a sweet tooth for cats, Levy is an adamant reader that shares a flat with her best friend Lucy and her shaky lovelife. Fate made them meet, friends made all the rest. Slow!dev Gale and other canon pairings [rated T for language!]
1. Chapter 1

Hello FT readers! This is a short story on Gajeel and Levy, one of my favourite couples.

As I said it will be short, I don't have enough original ideas to develop a more complex story though I hope you'll enjoy it~

I don't own any character, everything is in the hands of Mashima Hiro.

* * *

 **1**.

"I won't let you go out like this!"

"Lucy please"

A blue haired girl pleaded her friend,

"I'm already late" she said pouting and trying to convince her room-mate,

"But you are wearing brown boots with black stockings*! Don't make a step out of this house!"

Levy sighed exasperated, her best friend's fashion sense was quite irritating sometimes,

"At a book club nobody cares which colours I'm wearing, you only have to bring the book and the brain! That's all!"

"That doesn't mean you can go out wearing yellow with violet or pink with orange!"

"I could be wearing my pj and nobody would notice it!"

"Don't you ever dare to do that!"

Lucy crossed the arms over her chest and closed the door of their apartment,

"Put on the black boots, otherwise I won't let you go out"

"Are you by any chance obliging me?"

asked with a murderous look the shorter girl,

"Hell yeah! I'm doing it in the name of fashion"

"I give up, I don't want to loose the bus"

the blonde nodded happily,

"I hate you, I hate wearing high heels" said Levy grabbing the keys,

"Don't be melodramatic, seven centimetres are not high, and those are not even stiletto-like heels"

"I said I hate you."

"See you later! Smile a lot and impress the guys with your brain! And your curves!"

Levy waved her hand, disappearing down the stairs and running at the bus stop.

* * *

"Yo Gajeel! Gajeel! Gajeee–"

"I'm here, stop yelling you idiot!"

roared a man beneath a car,

Natsu's grin was wider than usual, which was always a bad thing,

"What is it?"

his gruff voice was scary, but what else made Gajeel Redfox's appearance spooky?

His most prominent features were the multiple face piercing, then his crazy long black hair and the red eyes that gave him a

punk aura. Moreover the man had a built frame which matched his height and completed his look.

"The closure is on you today~"

Sang happily the boy with pink hair, "Boss said to leave to you the keys!"

"What the fuck! I won't be closing the garage today too"

"Yes you do! Since you're the only one that doesn't go out to party!"

the black haired man grabbed a wrench and threw it at Natsu,

"You missed me metal head! See you on Monday!"

and then fell silence.

"Tch, I'd have hit you if I wanted to."

Pissed like no one in the world Gajeel went back to work on the car,

"I'll kick your ass on Monday Salamander"

* * *

"See you next week Levy!"

"Bye bye, good night!"

The girl smiled to every member of the book club and exited the library,

"Levy do want me to bring you home with my bike?"

"No thanks Droy!"

"I can walk you home if you want!"

"No need to Jet, I'll catch the bus' last drive!"

Describing Jet and Droy as good friends of Levy was an understatement, they were the epitome of doormat always ready to do

anything to please their crush without any luck.

Levy was quite aware of this, both of the guys declared their love to her throughout the years but she had refused them

countless time. She still hadn't found a way to dissuade them,

"Those two are so stubborn" she mumbled to herself,

she pulled out the phone from the pocket calling Lucy,

"Hi, I'll be home in twenty minutes, more or less"

"Jet and Droy are with you?"

"Nope"

from the other side of the phone Lucy sighed,

"Levy it's late night! It's dangerous"

"It's just half past ten! And don't worry I've already reached the bus stop"

"There are perverts and robbers around every corner in this city!"

"I've my pepper spray ready to put off any harasser and do I have to remember you who won for three times the gold metal in the 100mt race?"

"Alright, you're fast for being so short but I'm still worried!"

"I'm not that short! I'm average"

Lucy's face dropped,

"Average.. yeah"

"Don't say average with that mocking voice!"

"Write when you–"

– beepbeepbeepbeep–

the line went down,

"Ugh no it died! Bloody hell I forgot to recharge the phone! Dammit, dammit!"

as soon as she cursed she noticed that someone else was at the bus stop and surprised covered her mouth with a hand.  
She turn to look who it was, slightly embarrassed about being heard swearing out loud.

It was a pretty tall and muscular guy, then he turn around catching her staring. His face was full of piercing and he had sharp red eyes, embarrassment grew as they stayed there looking at each other.

Eventually he spoke,

"I swear every five minutes. No offence taken"

he said with a serious face which totally made Levy laugh out loud relieved,

"I swear every five years"

he smirked,

"Lucky me to assist this event"

"It's a big day!" she answered still enjoying the moment.

Levy came closer, confident enough that he didn't mean to kill her,

"May I borrow your phone? My room-mate will be worried since the conversation ended suddenly"

he nodded,

"Suit yourself"

she typed super duper fast on the keyboard and press the green bottom,

"Hum she isn't answering at her phone" she typed another number,

"Lucy? It's me!"

"Oh my gosh Levy! Are you fine? Are you hostage of some maniac that kidnap you and want a ransom? I'll pay!"

"Sheesh Lucy… My phone battery died that's it"

"… ah, all right"

"See you later Lu, drink your chamomile tea please."

She handed back the phone, hoping he was clever enough to find her number saved in it.

"Bus is coming."

* * *

Here we are! I hope you like it, review if you do:)

* It might seem strange or rare but in my country matching brown and black is really uncool, we've quite strict fashion rules in mixing colours Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Hello FT readers! This is a very quick update, I think I cut too short the first chapter!~

I don't own any character, everything is in the hands of Mashima Hiro.

* * *

 **2**.

"So shorty, going home?"

Levy glared at him clearly annoyed by the nickname,

"I know you know I have a pepper spray in my bag, don't you want me to use it do you?"

he smirked again, flashing at the girl extremely white teeth and sharp canines,

"Calm down tiger, sorry to break the news to you but you're way under the average height"

Gajeel teased her again extremely engrossed by her expressive face, it was like making fun of a little kid,

"Mama ever taught you to not be a jerk with girls?"

"Daddy ever told you reality hurts shrimp?"

he chuckled more and more entertained by the stranger girl.

Levy puffed her cheeks.

Holy cow he was blatantly flirting with her, she thought flattered at that point of the conversation. She really wanted to keep going and giving him an impressive answer, but she was almost at home.

"Next stop is mine"

She got up from her seat, followed by Gajeel,

"My room-mate was really worried knowing me alone at late night, thanks for the phone call and the company!"

"Don't sweat it and I didn't mind it either"

she giggled and before he could add anything cool she hopped off the bus, waving him goodbye and turning away.

"Bye"

he stared at her petite figure getting smaller and smaller meanwhile the bus proceeded its run,

"Shit… her phone number"

the man face-palmed himself.

* * *

"Lucy could please let me go?"

"I was so worried, so worried!"

Levy sighed, when her best friend activated her worried mum modality all she needed to do was waiting,

"Lucy this anxiety will make you age earlier"

"I know, but I was so, so worried!"

"Have you done your chamomile?"

the blonde shook her head sniffing, wetting her best friend's shirt,

"Let's go and do it, and stop cleaning your mucus on my shirt!"

"All right"

"You're such a crybaby Lu"

as soon as Lucy had calmed down the girls chatted on the coach sharing a warm blanket,

"You know I met a guy"

"At the book club?"

"Nope" said the bluette popping the p, "At the bus stop, he lent me his phone to call you"

"And how is he? What's his name?"

"I don't know his name"

"Levy, you didn't asked him?!"

"Nope!"

"At least he knows yours?"

"Neither!"

Lucy was already out of patience,

"How is he?"

"Very tall"

"Yes"

"Very built"

"y-yes"

"He has red eyes, lots of facial piercings and long black hair!"

concluded Gajeel's description with a giggle and Lucy cried, again

"But he's a punk! he's no boyfriend material for you!"

"Who said that?"

"You always liked nerdy guys"

"Maybe I want to change this time"

"Well how do you plan seeing him again? You don't know anything about this guy"

asked dubious Lucy,

"I saved my number in his phone"

"You did what?"

"If he's at least one bit interested he'll find me"

said Levy smirking,

"Levy… you gave your number to a stranger?"

"Yep, he was very funny!"

"I can't believe it.. I'm still rooting for Freed, you would be perfect together"

"Lucy, he's just a friend! We are both very fond of books and reading but it ends there"

"But you're so beautiful together! And you babies will be the most clever and beautiful"

Levy looked at her horrified,

"If you say again the words Freed, me and babies in the same sentence I won't talk to you for a week! Let's go to sleep now."

* * *

"Lily I'm home"

A panther-like cat was waiting for him, his good eye shone in the dark room, he plopped on the sofa exhausted,

"Here, here" he patted the animal that was on his chest purring loudly.

After more than eight hours of work at the garage he had no will to cook dinner,

"At least I finished to fix that pink car for Monday" he mumbled to the cat,

eventually he got up noticing how bad he smelled,

"I stink more than Natsu"

at the end of a day between car oil, grease and sweat all a man desired was a hot water.

He emerged from the bathroom,

"Urgh I'm so hungry"

in the fridge he found some frozen lasagna he made last month and put them in the oven,

"Freaking blue hair she had, weirder than Juvia's"

he kept on thinking about the bus girl,

"She looked like a total nerd"

he washed the plates,

"Bloody hell.. who on earth still swear with these words? Fucking hilarious, she looked at me like she had killed someone just for cursing a bit."

his thoughts kept on even while he was washing his teeth,

"She said something about a room-mate, then she should be living on her own… unless she's in college...she seemed quite young indeed..."

he went to bed, Lily was already snoring on his stomach,

"It could be fun seeing her again. I know her neighbourhood but I can't stand there stalking people."

he thought again at her,

"That ass"

he face-palmed himself again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

Thank you BanRedfox and MsKumiko24 for the reviews, feedbacks are really thrilling. Lots of love to whoever is following or saved the story as favourite too, enjoy~

* * *

 **3.**

It was a chilly Monday morning of October, Levy put on an orange scarf and grabbed her bag, ready to go to work,

"Lucy, the mechanic called earlier, he said your car is ready!"

"Fine, I'll go after I've finished to write this article!"

the girl was still in her pyjamas, tapping on her laptop's keyboard,

"Don't forget to do the laundry and please go and get the car! It's really tiring go by bus at the hospital"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye bye"

Lucy waved at her, and after ten minutes spied from the window to make sure that her friend took the bus and nobody harassed her. Since the car broke down Levy noticed how her best friend's apprehension toward her safety grew suddenly,

"I wonder what is making her so restless…"

her mind was so focused on Lucy that she almost had forgotten about the punk guy met three days ago.

Still deep in her thought entered the hospital,

"Good morning miss McGarden"

she greeted some colleagues and doctors and entered in the changing room,

"Hello darling, ready for a new shift?"

"Hi Mirajane, I'd have gladly slept for three more hours, but duty and patients call!"

the girls put on their nurse's uniform chatted lively about the weekend,

"How's Lisanna doing?"

"Great! Her memory loss attacks are lessening! Therapy is working wonderfully on her"

Levy nodded happily, she knew the Strauss family since childhood, the youngest of the three brothers had awakened from a

two years coma after a head injury. Lisanna was still her, though sometimes she had some blackouts and forgot where she was.

"These new shifts have reduced my social life to the bone, I wish I had more time to spend with you and her, Lucy too should get out more often!"

"I'd love to see her more! Elfman and I would be pleased if you visit us from time to time at the bar"

"I know Mira, but Fairy Tail is from the other side of Magnolia for us! Not really behind the corner"

they reached their aisle and said goodbye, ready to do their work.

Levy entered a spacious room, where a small and not quite young little man was reading the newspaper,

"Hello Mr Dreyar, how are you feeling today?"

she was a proud nurse, she worked diligently, helped doctors and cheered her patients.

In her younger days Levy McGarden had dreamed about being a writer, but time made her delusional, no matter how much she read her writing skills never fully developed.

"Dear Levy, you are a ray of light in this dull day"

She couldn't keep herself from giggling, old men were her favourites, always ready to compliment her,

"Just a few more days and you'll be free to go home"

while he was sharing some of his youth memories as a boxer Levy controlled the doctor's records and his pressure until someone knocked at the door,

"May I come in?"

still occupied with her duty Levy didn't look at the door she just made a sign with her hand,

"Yes please, it's visitors time"

"Laxus!"

"Hey grandpa"

she turned facing a giant with rippling muscles and an evident thunder scar marking his left eye,

"Good morning!"

"Have you ever met my nephew dear Levy?"

asked Makarov very pleased of that encounter,

"Laxus Dreyar"

"I'm Levy, your grandfather personal nurse" she said jokingly winking an eye at the old man,

"Pleased to meet you"

he was a serious young man, well dressed and educated, they chitchat for some minutes before parting,

"Gramps, you should really stop setting me up with every girl you like."

"Don't be embarrassed Laxus! She is lovely, you could try and ask her out!"

the man sighed exasperated.

"You old geezer, you'll never change"

In the next room Levy was amused, elderly patients who tried to fix up their young nephews was almost a routine, she quickly took a look at her phone,

"No messages, no missed phone calls… What a shame, that red eyed guy seemed so interesting"

* * *

Lucy was still working at home.

Being an heiress she didn't really need to do anything, but she had a knack for writing.

As a matter of fact Levy and her met at the college library and something immediately clicked between them, they were like two peas in a pod.

"And the article is finished! Yup!"

She stretched her arms and went to the kitchen looking for something to eat, fancy food was her jam even thought neither Levy or her were good at cooking,

"At least I am able to survive, she might be able to burn an egg"

she mumbled to herself cutting some vegetables,

half an hour later she was enjoying her pasta with home-made tomatoes sauce.

"This afternoon I have to go to the gym, at the dry cleaner and fetch the car… maybe I should do that before"

She blushed, her mechanic was indeed an interesting guy, thinking of him always gave her a funny feeling in her guts,

"I wonder if Natsu likes me too, not just as a friend"

Emotional proximity wasn't Lucy's forte.

She had dated a few boys in the past but it never lasted, her insecurities blocked her from trusting truthfully someone that wasn't Levy.

Though Natsu was different, they met almost a year ago and ever since he had been a trustworthy friend for her, an attractive trustworthy friend.

"What if I confess my feelings and he refuse me? What if he has feelings for his childhood friend?"

Questions kept popping in her mind, uncertainties were so scary,

"I'll write him a message, maybe he is not at the garage today"

he answered her after only two minutes, with smiley and a thumb up,

"Ugh why you send a smiley?"

The week passed by in a moment, it was friday afternoon and Levy stormed in the apartment like a blue tornado,

"Lucy!"

surprised the blonde froze on her chair,

"Y-yeah…?"

"The police stopped me!" cried Levy slamming the keys on the desk,

"They checked the car's document and there was one missing, Natsu forgot to gave us a paper at the end of his inspection! I got a penalty because of him!"

"I'm, I'm so sorry! I'll pay it for you don't worry"

Levy's nostrils were dilated and she was about to spit fire,

"That. Is. Not. The. Problem!"

fearing her best friend's rage Lucy nodded at her words,

"I will go at the garage to speak with him. Such an irresponsible idiot!"

"B-b-b-but don't you have to go to work, your shift will start in half an hour"

"I've got enough time to kick his ass!"

and then she left the house.

Lucy grabbed her phone and wrote a message to Natsu advising him of the bluette arrival.

* * *

Gajeel was working under a car when he heard the pink haired idiot laughing embarrassingly loud and excusing himself more than twice,

at first he didn't care,

"He must have made another mess"

the more he eavesdropped to the conversation the more entertained he was, the female voice seemed vaguely familiar,

"Gihihi he made a girl angry"

He completely stopped working to listen to them, he needed to pay attention to make fun of his frenemy later. When everything ended he returned to pay attention to his work.

After a few minutes Gajeel had an epiphany,

"Salamandeeeeeeeer!"

"What is it metal head?"

answered Natsu with a scowl,

"She had blue hair?"

"Say what?"

"That girl you talked to a minute ago, she had freaking blue hair?"

"Yeah"

"Short like a middle school kid?"

"Sorta"

"Fuck, it could be really her!"

he ran out of the garage under the bewildered look of his fellow mechanics,

"Redfox has gone crazy?"

"Gajeel where are you going?"

Not too far away,

"Shorty, hey shorty stop it!"

Levy was aware that, whoever was screaming, it was referred to her.

She turned around rage fully expecting to see a creepy middle age man, instead she found him. The piercing guy was standing in front of her breathless, wearing a dirty mechanic's overall,

"You…"

"Found ya" he smirked genuinely happy,

"Nice to see you again!"

she said smiling staring at him very surprised,

"So you work just in front of the bus stop... It's amazing that we have never met before! My book club is just a few metres away"

"Book club? I knew you were a total nerd"

"You really enjoy making fun of people huh?"

"Sure shorty!"

she rolled her eyes,

"Well, maybe we could introduce ourselves?"

"Gajeel Redfox"

she shook his hand, warm and calloused,

"Nice to meet you Gajeel"

"And you are…?"

Levy grinned, "Well you have to discover it!"

he made a what the fuck face,

"I'll give you a hint: check your phone calls." she said walking away "At the moment I'm in a hurry! Bye"

Gajeel nodded completely caught off guard by the mesmerizing sight of her backside,

"I hope to hear you soon, Gajeel."

he had just been played by a midget.

Gajeel waited that Levy turned the corner to search in his phone, until he found her contact: _B_ _us girl – Levy_ ,

"Levy, what a smart-ass, it was under my nose for a whole week..."

he re-entered the garage muttering to himself,

"Shit… a whole week and I didn't thought about searching her phone calls, that's not cool at all"

"Gajeel"

"Hum?"

"Do you know Levy?"

he stopped and looked at him weirdly,

"Salamander, since when do you know her?"

He waited the garage closure to interrogate Natsu, but he squeezed out of him nothing useful, except that she worked at the city's hospital.

As much as Gajeel liked his no girlfriends just booty calls policy, meeting her twice in a week couldn't be a coincidence, at least he had to give a chance at the midget.

After dinner he made his move and asked her out for a drink on Saturday night, then he watched old episodes of Game of Thrones with Lily sprawled on him as usual,

"Already three hours passed and she didn't answer...fuck"

he almost crashed his phone on the wall and went to bed with troubling thoughts in his mind.

Gajeel had never been so worried of a refusal like that night.

It was 2,45 am when his phone buzzed,

"I'd love to, see you tonight at eight! Levy"

* * *

Hi there! I hope you liked the chapter (and that after 3 proof reading I managed to delete every error!). I'll take a minute to explain a few things about the story.

First of all, most of the pairings are canon, I will mention them but not every couple will have their own time.

Secondly I've started to introduce different characters, I thought I was able to stick only to Gajeel and Levy but I failed and my imagination took control over my mind. I am unfortunately aware of not being a brilliant writer but I've passion! Extensive and very introspective dialogues won't be present in this story, I try my best to keep things real but light. There are many stories written with extraordinary talent I want to suggest you a Gruvia called "I'll keep your secret safe".

I anticipate now that I love Lisanna, I really like her character and she'll be very present in my story. Don't hate on her, keep reading you'll love her too.

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, enjoy this new chapter!

I noticed a few new followers, thank you so much! Please consider leaving a comment at the end of the reading, lots of love~

* * *

 **4**.

"Kitty!"

If there was something that neither memory losses could change of Lisanna was her love for kittens. She kneeled on the concrete dirtying her jeans to pet the cub, which jumped out of his old box purring happily,

"What a cutie pie you are!"

Ever since she was a kid she loved taking care of little animals with Natsu and Elfman. Lisanna had brought home every kind of living creature much to her big sister's dismay, it didn't matter if they were birds, mouses or cats she loved them all.

"It's getting chilly"

Mumbled the girl shivering a little regretting not having a warmer jacket or a cap, dark clouds were gathering alongside muffling thunders. She was still playing with the little stray cat, when it started to rain,

"I can't leave you here, your mama isn't here to take care of you" embracing the little thing she tried to shield themselves from water.

The albino girl looked around reading the name of the street,

"Which streets I've passed coming here..." she muttered while at a spotlight trying to remember the way home. Water started pouring heavier and heavier wetting her and the mewling little cat, her clothes were getting cold and uncomfortable,

"In need of an umbrella kitty girl?"

water stopped falling on her and a guy with a red umbrella and a dark blue mohawk cut stood by her side,

"Thank you" she said softly,

it seemed stupid to ask but Lisanna had a gut feeling,

"Do we know each other?"

he chuckled at that question,

"Indeed we do"

her face lightened relieved to have met someone supposingly familiar,

"I know Elfman very well, and your demon sister"

"Oh"

"Let's get into there, it's better to call them and stay out of the rain"

"Yes please!"

the warmth of the bar made her sigh happily, they sat and ordered some hot drinks,

"I'll go to dry myself a bit, and also this little guy!" a little rowdy cat appeared from under her jacket biting and scratching her hands,

"He's a bit restless!"

he nodded getting rid of his raincoat and the hoodie,

"Take this it's warm and dry" he said handing it to her.

Waiting for the girl to come back he wrote a message on his room-mates' chat,

" _Guess who I saved from the rain?_ "

" _How can we guess idiot! Just tell us!_ "

" _I agree with Ever, if you want to say something please proceed_ "

" _You guys are such a party poopers_ "

" _Fuck you Bix!_ "

" _Ever please, mind you_ _r_ _language_ "

" _Don't bother me! Or I'll come in your room and cut your precious mane!_ "

" _Eheh someone is frustrated huh Ever?_ "

" _Shut the hell up! Or I'll burn all your stupid swimsuits!_ "

he shuddered horrified at her menace,

" _Why did you write us?_ "

" _I met a lost kitten and I'll bring it home_ "

" _What?_ "

" _If that's a new code of your for saying you'll be bringing a girl home I should remember you the house rules: girls and boys only after 11pm_ "

" _Just because your are basically married it doesn't mean I can't have fun Freed!_ "

" _You signed the contract rules, I won't accept any opposition_ "

" _Tch.. by the way the kitty is you girlfriend baby sister_ "

" _Oh, you mean Lisanna?_ "

" _Hell yeah, I met her at a stoplight wet like the sea. We're in a bar now_ "

" _Have you already called Mirajane or Elfman?_ "

" _She's at the bathroom once back we'll call him_ "

" _That's best, you know how much they worry about her whereabouts_ "

" _Yeah you told once or twice… I thought Ever would be glad to met her secret beau's precious sister eventually_ "

multiples middle fingers images appeared in the chat, making the guy laugh like crazy,

"It's just too easy to make fun of you Ever!"

he wanted to tease her friend a bit more, but Lisanna had come back,

"Thank you so much!"

she said pointing at his grey sweatshirt, it was way too big for her.

They drank their hot chocolates silently, then Lisanna took out from her backpack a tiny address book, a map and a phone,

"When I get lost I have to use these" she explained, "I have some problems with my memory"

with the tiny cat fast asleep on her lap she kept on doing her things,

"We're in… which street is this?"

"Magnolia Crescent"

she searched in on the map tapping a pen on the table,

"It seems I'm not too far from home..."

he drank meanwhile she was making a phone call,

"Elfman, hi!"

"Lisanna did something happened? Are you hurt? Are you lost?"

"I'm fine, I'm in a bar with...with..." she paused,

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Gimme the phone kid"

"Here"

"Yo man, Bickslow here! I've saved your sis"

She took her address book and under the _b_ letter she added him. 

* * *

When Gajeel woke up it was way too early,

"Shut the hell up Lily, it's just six in the morning"

mumbled still asleep at his mewling cat,

"Meow"

"Ssssh"

"Meeeeow"

"it's just dawn let me sleep..."

the cat headbutted him,

"Ow! You damn little shit"

he immediately stood up roaring profanities at his pet,

only in his pyjama's pants he started searching for Lily, running around his flat

"I'll cut your tail if I find you!"

he gave up after a few minutes,

"Well here's your food, whenever you'll come out from your hiding place"

he went back to bed but before laying he checked the phone,

he found a message,

he read the message,

then a maniac like laugh spread all over the room,

"Gihihi she said yes!"

he jumped on his bed excited, reading again and again her short text, finding the best way to answer her,

" _Were you sleepless shorty for writing at 2 am?_ "

" _I wish! I had the night shift at work_ " she answered immediately,

Gajeel knew she worked at the hospital but not really what her job was,

" _Night shift? What are you a vigilante?_ "

Levy sitting on the bus giggled,

" _Whoa! You caught me red-handed!_ "

that piercing guy was really something, she thought looking outside the window, she took again the phone and added,

" _Being a nurse is a tough work, no space for pansies!_ "

Gajeel was in awe,

every single dirty sexual fantasy on nurses crossed his mind rapidly,

" _Still at work?_ "

" _Nope I am on the bus going back home, my bed is waiting for me_ "

instinctively he pushed the call button hoping she would answer,

and she did.

"Hello"

As much as Levy was embarrassed by that sudden phone call she was also flattered, it was just six thirty in the morning the guy was showing a good persistence,

"Hi"

as a matter of fact his voice was still husky as he had just woken up,

"Why up so early?"

"I had to take care of a nuisance"

Gajeel rolled on his belly, "My cat wanted food and headbutted me"

she sounded tired yet she seemed to enjoy his company,

"Your cat has a temper"

"Yeah Lily totally thinks to be a tiger"

"It's nice you have a pet"

he smiled confident that he was scoring some points at her eyes,

"His name in Pantherlily, Lily for short"

"That's a lovely name"

on the background he heard the bus slowing down,

"Found the animal in the streets after a bad fight"

she hummed hopping off,

"Already at home?"

"Almost there"

"Send me your address, I'll come and get you at 8 pm sharp"

he hoped he had marked strongly enough the time, latecomers were the worst in his opinion,

"I'll do it"

the sound of keys jingling hinted she had reached her destination,

"Home sweet home"

"Have a nice sleep shorty"

"Thanks for the phone call"

"Good night"

"See you later"

Levy ended the call and entered her apartment.

"I should leave a note to Lucy"

Moving around without making noise Levy found a pen and a post-it,

 _"Lucy If by 3 pm I'm not up please wake me up, tonight I have a date. Kiss_ "

pinned the message at the fridge she went to her bedroom.

"Sleep eventually."

* * *

Knock knock.

Gajeel stopped eating his breakfast, he perfectly knew who it was at the door,

"Perfect timing, eggs are frying in the pan"

"Thank you, Juvia is very hungry"

she walked in and kicked her running shoes off,

"I told ya you can keep them on"

"They're dirty, Juvia ran in the park today"

"Fine"

she observed him intensely,

"You are happy Gajeel, what happened?"

the man snickered,

"I got a date tonight"

"A date?"

"Yeah, I found the bus shrimp"

"Oh the blue haired girl"

"Yeah, turned out she's a friend of Natsu's friend"

"Of Lucy? How convenient"

"Yeah, she's a nurse at Magnolia's hospital"

"She has a nice normal job"

Gajeel stopped eating annoyed by those words,

"Being a national sport champion is a job too, and not even a bad one!"

"But it's not normal"

he grumbled "It's again that pm's depression?"

"Gajeel is very tactless, but no"

"Then we have already faced this topic. Do you want to quit swimming? Do it for god's sake!"

"Juvia loves swimming."

"Then keep competing and winning medals"

"But Juvia wants to eat junk food, and go out with friends and… Gray"

Gajeel sighed exasperated damning the day he presented her to his coworkers, including Gray Fullbuster.

"It's always about that fucking ice freak"

"Juvia loves him"

"But he doesn't love you!"

"You can't rule the heart. Juvia loves who she loves. And Gajeel is tactless"

"Yes Juvia, I'm rough."

"Yes you are"

"But that icicle is messing with your head"

"Juvia sometimes wishes nobody taught her to swim"

"Stop brooding. You're one of the top swimmer of the country and still mumble about quitting. Next week I'll come at the swimming pool to see your training, if you suck I'll drown you, got it?"

Juvia nodded,

"Gajeel is a good friend."

"I'm your only friend, now eat the eggs or they'll get cold"

* * *

And the fourth chapter is over. In the next one Gajeel and Levy will go out for the first time.

As I said previously, I really like Lisanna and I took a few pages out of the story to introduce her. There had been some hints on the pairings I like and that will be present from now on, I hope everybody will appreciate their development. I will leave a final thought on Lucy, which is not exactly one of my favourite characters though she is important, I'll try to keep her IC, both her and Natsu which is a boring protagonist in the manga in my personal – very unpopular - opinion.

 **Please let me know your thoughts in a review!**

I don't own any character it's all Mashima's, only the story is born out of my imagination and I own it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

Followers grew to 10 and favourites to 3, that's great thank you for your support.

Dear guest-Kaylah I'll take my time to answer you at the end of the chapter but your kind encouragement and good critics made my day, thank you!

This is the date chapter yay! I have divided it in two parts since it was too long.

For the moment enjoy these 13 pages :) see you at the end!

* * *

 **Summary:** _Gajeel is a mechanic working in a garage with Natsu and Gray. Levy is a nurse, flat-mate of Lucy and childhood friend of the whole Strauss family, Natsu and Gray. Lucy is in love with Natsu, which is kinda oblivious, Mirajane and Levy work together. One night at a bus stop Gajeel and Levy met, through their common friends they managed to meet again and eventually go out for a first date._

* * *

 **5\. The Date pt.1**

"She has a what?!"

It was Saturday morning and Lucy was staring at her fridge by already ten minutes. She was indeed ready to do her morning ritual breakfast but there was no way she could recover any soon from the shock.

"A date… She has a date… When it happened?!"

She couldn't wake up her best friend to ask her, even though she was tempted Lucy had to get a grip on her curiosity. If she had dared to disturb Levy after a night shift it was possible that the bluette would pull out every single hair of her head. Yet she couldn't refrain herself to investigate thoroughly.

"I have to say it to Natsu immediately!"

She crossed as fast as Usain Bolt the living room and unplugged her phone from the charger typing a message to the friend,

" _Natsu, Levy has a date tonight!_ "

" _Whoa! She has met someone?_ "

" _It seems she has! I can't believe it…_ "

" _Uh I just remembered that something strange happened the other day!_ "

" _You mean yesterday?_ _When Levy come at the garage?_ "

" _Yeah… let's meet at the gym in half an hour I'll tell you everything!_ "

" _Tell me now Natsu!_ "

Lucy drank her vanilla smoothie annoyed,

"You could've told me immediately" she grumbled and went to do dress for the gym.

Natsu was waiting by already ten minutes,

"Why does she always has to be late, it's so cold!" he mumbled looking at the phone,

"I might write something to Gajeel… he seemed so strange doing all those questions on Levy..."

"Natsu!"

"Lucy" he whined, "I was freezing here outside! Get a move!"

they entered chatting lively,

"So tell me everything!"

demanded Lucy on the treadmill starting their routine while the pink haired man described her all the episode,

"He ran out of the garage following her?"

"Yeah"

"And he asked you personal question on her?"

"Yeah"

"And… I've ever met this colleague of yours?"

"Yeah!" he said grinning "It's metal head!"

"Who?"

"Gajeel! Do you remember him?"

the blonde almost fell from the machine by the surprise,

"It's impossible" she said agape,

"Why?" asked him still running blissfully,

Lucy gloomily looked at him shaking her head in disbelief,

"No it can't be him"

"Why Luce?"

"He so… so..."

"So..?"

"So..."

"So…?"

"Unpleasant" she said eventually, restarting the treadmill,

"Well Gajeel isn't the nicest person, but he's okay"

"Your judge isn't appeasing me."

"He's a bit rough around the edges but he works well. And if he isn't good he couldn't be friend of Juvia!"

"Who's Juvia?"

"A friend of Gajeel"

"Yeah I get that, how do you know her?"

asked Lucy quite jealous about the number of girls Natsu knew, because they were always beautiful girls,

"Gajeel presented her to the boys of the garage, you know she's a swimming athlete at national level"

"Oh my… You mean that Juvia Locksar! I want to know her too!"

whined the girl fangirling,

"Yes it's her!"

Juvia wasn't just famous and beautiful, looking at her swimming was like attending at a water dance,

"She's so amazing! I wish I had her thighs" sighed Lucy,

"Then start running faster!"

Natsu increased her machine's speed laughing out loud,

"Waaa! Stop it Natsu! I'll die at this rate" she cried pushing him away.

"Since Levy is out tonight you can stay with me!"

Lucy was rejoiced,

"Yes!"

"I promised Lis to see each other at Fairy Tail, she'll be happy to see you too! Also Mirajane asked me a lot about you"

The blonde was uncertain, she wished to go out with him but that wasn't the kind of date she wished for and Lisanna's older sister was quite scary. Scratch that, Lisanna herself was scary for her, she knew Natsu so well and for a long time.

"I'll think about it"

"Come on! Gray will be there too, and it's Saturday which means Elfman is cooking his special plate!"

still not completely convinced Lucy agreed,

"If you can't beat them, join them, wasn't the proverb like that..."

mumbled to herself reaching to her pink car and waving goodbye at Natsu.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when Gajeel thought about the date.

His last stable relationship ended roughly with a nasty fight, immediately after he had moved away from Oak town to Magnolia,

"I pity whoever has taken in his house that crazy bitch"

he grumbled thinking of his ex-girlfriend.

After her he had had only booty calls, he wasn't scarred from his past bad experience or anything like that, he simply needed not a relationship. Gajeel felt good enough alone. He was a healthy twenty six years old, financially stable, sexually active and independent man. Bonus: he loved his job.

But Levy had impressed him, she was a smiley person and liked to joke, that alone was already an enticing quality. He liked her expressiveness, her emotions were written all over the places. She must be the worst poker player, he thought picturing her face focused on not losing her money.

The girl wasn't a scaredy cat as he thought at first. That night at the bus stop Gajeel saw her coming from afar, the sound of the heels clicking on the concrete and the muffled voice speaking on the phone interrupted his angry train of thoughts. He didn't gave her a second glance for the moment. As she stopped at the bus shelter he eavesdropped her phone call, not that he meant to but she was just a few metres away from. Her voice was rather pleasant though she was arguing with someone on harassers and pepper spray.

Gajeel noted how barely her head reached his shoulder, she was so short. He chuckled, the more he listened of her conversation the more entertained he was, she was quite a stubborn lady. By the time he heard her swearing in the cutest way possible she had already won him over. Cherry on top of Levy?

It was her who made the first move and gave him her phone number, that was such a turn on for Gajeel.

"Gihihi"

After a deep train of thoughts on the girl's quality his mind went to her round backside.

Gajeel thought for a second about cleaning his flat and making it nicer,

"Nah.. she won't be coming in my bed on the first date"

he took a sleeping Lily from the ground,

"Wanna play Lily"

the cat meowed annoyed and tried to scratch him,

"Gihihi"

Meanwhile, Levy was waking up with a pounding headache,

"Yawnnn… I hate the night shift"

She tied her wild blue hair and went in the bathroom, but she wasn't ready to see her puffy face in font of a mirror. She went to the kitchen looking for food and Lucy.

"Lu? Are you at home?"

Nobody answered, the fridge was almost empty,

"Urgh we need to go at the grocery shop" mumbled sleepy and poured her rice milk in a glass adding some cocoa powder in it,

"So good" she kept drinking it as she turned the TV on searching for a newscast, she was about to open her favourite crisps when Lucy entered.

"Ah-a got-cha!" She said pointing the index to Levy,

"Put those down, they're not healthy and they're most definitely not a meal"

"Night shift"

"Nope, you can't use the night shift excuse! You have already slept your eight hours."

Lucy took from the plastic shopping bag a carrot,

"Eat this, it's already peeled!"

the bluette stared at the vegetable in her hand,

"It will not disappear even if you try to incinerate it"

"At least I can try" sighed Levy munching her carrot with disgust,

"You are a nurse! You should know everything about healthy life style and food"

"Yeah but I have also a stressful life, I need junk food from time to time!"

"Well… what are you going to eat tonight?" asked Lucy teasing her,

"Hum.. I don't know"

"Going out for a date huh?"

"Hum"

"A first date"

"Yes"

"With Gajeel"

"H-How do you… know?"

Lucy gave her a mischievous look,

"You checked my phone again?"

"Nope! I have eyes all over the city"

"Very funny Lucy, very funny" said the girl not amused,

"So he's the bus guy?"

"He is, and the fact that you know him is really unsettling"

"Shush… I don't know if I am more worried or excited for you"

Levy huffed,

"It's not a big deal, we only want to know each other better"

"But he is so surly"

"He had been nice with me. But who knows we might be incompatible!"

"That's for sure" whispered Lucy to herself, in her opinion Gajeel and her best friend were the worst match ever in the world.

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I maybe… will go to Fairy Tail with Natsu and Gray..."

"Oh that's perfect Lucy! Just the other day I was in the ward with Mira and she invited us at Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah… but you're not with me tonight"

"Lucy, they're all super nice. I know the Strauss and Natsu, and Gray for such a long time. You'll have a lot of fun! But stay away from Gray when he starts to strip!"

the girl didn't seem convinced,

"What's troubling you?"

"I wanted a date with him..."

Levy gave her sympathetic smile,

"Oh Lu… Natsu isn't very smart in the love department but we all know he likes you"

"Yeah but he likes me as a friend, as Gray!"

"He treats you better than Gray"

"Whatever..."

Levy munched her carrot deep in her thought, and eventually got what was off in Lucy,

"What's the real problem Lu? It isn't Fairy Tail or just Natsu, isn't it?"

the blonde turned away from her friend's gaze,

"No I'm embarrassed"

"Come on, tell me."

"No..."

"Lucy"

she shook her head,

"Do I have to tickle you to death?"

"All right I… I don't want to meet.."

"To meet?" encouraged Levy,

"To meet… Lisanna with Natsu there"

she said eventually,

"You're so silly sometimes Lu"

"Why I'm silly? He always speak of her, what should I think? That he likes her!"

"Lisanna and Natsu are just childhood friends"

"Very tight childhood friends"

"Lu, don't be like that… Natsu won't ignore you just because Lisanna is there"

"It's just that I don't want to feel excluded..."

"I know Lisanna myself and trust me, she will be the first to ignore Natsu to stay with you"

"That doesn't make me feel better"

"Say that another time and I'll slap you! Tonight you'll go out and have fun!"

"All right"

"It's Saturday, which means that Elfman is on duty and he's the best cook I have ever known! So make yourself beautiful, make new friends and have a good time."

Levy finished her pep talk with a nod and then moved to the bathroom,

"And Lucy, trust me, the entire city knows that you like Natsu and he likes you. You have nothing to fear from Lisanna, in fact she might be your best ally."

* * *

" _B_ _e there in_ _20_ _min_ _s_ _–_ _Gajeel_ "

" _Got it, I'll be ready – Levy_ "

She read Gajeel's message and a shiver ran down her spine,

"Almost ready" she said looking herself in the mirror,

Levy opted for a very light make-up, a brown eyeliner, mascara and a peachy colour on the cheeks, she skipped lipstick in favour to her chapstick.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes…"

Luckily for her Lucy had already gone,

"Otherwise she would have made me wear stiletto heels"

she looked at her beloved shiny black Oxford shoes then at the boots,

"Biker boots definitely not, high-laced boots not tonight, heeled boots… I might wear a bit of heels.."

she put on the right foot the shoe scrutinizing her look, she did liked those seven cm of extra height paired with the high waisted jeans. On the left foot she wore her Oxford,

"No way, I won't ditch my lucky Oxford shoes on a first date. Who cares about his height's jokes!"

she laced them up satisfied with her total look.

Her phone buzzed,

" _I'm a here,_ _get down_ "

"Perfect timing"

she grabbed her black leather jacket and the orange scarf.

Gajeel turned off the engine of his motorbike, taking off his helmet and preparing another one for her, he heard the front door opening and waited.

He checked her figure eagerly, appreciating the skintight jeans and her red bandanna, Levy smiled and waved at him getting nearer and nearer. Her mind went numb, the butterflies in her stomach were raging and he was so damn attractive standing next to his bike, arms crossed over his chest. Gajeel made an excellent first impression on her, he had an alluring scent that made even her ovaries scream out of joy.

"Hello!"

Levy's smile was so bright that he feared he had stared at her for too long,

"Hey"

"Matching jackets!" she said pointing to his studded black one, he gave her a pleased nod appreciating her general attire,

"Brought you something"

He handed her a blue helmet,

"More practical than flowers" she joked,

after that sentence Gajeel was already in love, she put on the helmet,

"It's a tad big for me, but thank you!" she giggled,

"Ever been on a bike?"

"Never ever!"

"Hop on, I'll give a few instruction"

"You can hold yourself here" and gestured to the back handles,

"Or at me, just keep your feet back and knees tight to the body of the bike" he touched her thigh moving it a bit behind adjusting her posture.

Levy was attentive at every indication and blushed when he moved her leg, thankfully she had already the helmet on that masked that.

"Gimme your bag I'll put it away"

After that he mounted on and the vehicle's engine rumbled,

"Ready?"

"Let's go!" she screamed holding tightly to the handles.

The ride had been rather short but the adrenaline was still pumping in Levy's ears,

"I think it is the most adventurous thing I ever done in a year!" she exclaimed as Gajeel helped her to get down.

Levy was so excited that she kept talking at inhuman fast pace still with her helmet on,

he lowered at her eyes level and unhooked the head protection,

"Shrimp I got a reservation. Stop talking, start walking" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Describing Lucy as tense was an understatement, she was about to run away like rabbit in front of a fox, and Natsu's reckless guide wasn't helping her nerves.

It's not like the Heartfilia heiress didn't want to make new friends, she had a very sunny disposition, though meeting certain friends of a certain pink haired was unsettling her.

"We've arrived! Just in time Lucy, let's hurry inside"

Fairy tail was a rather unique bar, afar for the city centre and with a colourful reputation,

"Luuucy get a move! Otherwise all the buffet food will finish"

she got off the car and sighed, walking slowly as Natsu preceded her inside,

"You can do it Lucy" she murmured and opened the door.

The first thing Lucy saw was a chair flying over her head, and some boys fighting,

Natsu had disappeared and the noise of people chatting, laughing, eating and screaming was overwhelming.

"I'm so happy that you made it Lucy!"

A beautiful girl with long wavy silver hair popped out from nowhere, blocking her way out,

"M-Mirajane, nice to meet you again"

"Levy promised me to bring you here, please be our guest!" she took her by the arm, "I'll make Elf prepare something special for you"

"Oh there's no need to..."

but Lucy couldn't finish her sentence, the older Strauss didn't take a no as an answer and she made her do the entire tour of the bar,

"Elfman!"

a big boy came from the kitchen, Lucy guessed he was the middle brother by his silver hair, though she couldn't find any other similarity with Mirajane.

"This is Lucy, Levy's flatmate!"

The man smiled educatedly presented himself, and after cleaning his hands on the apron he shook hers gently,

"Do you have any preference in food Lucy? I can do something on the go for you"

"Oh but I can eat from the buffet..."

"I don't think so darling" said Mira "I'm afraid Gray and Natsu have already sacked anything edible"

"Those two idiots" commented Elfman "I'll go and cook some more, Lucy? Meat or fish?"

"Fish!"

"I'll prepare a special plate for you, you're our guest"

said that he disappeared.

At that point Lucy felt deeply embarrassed, Mira had been awfully nice and welcoming,

"Now I'll go back to serve at the tables, but Cana will make your drink, she's the tall girl with long brown hair speaking with Gray"

"Thank you so much Mirajane"

feeling better Lucy reached the counter,

"Hey, Mira made you do the whole tour huh?"

said Gray smoothly drinking his beer, being next to him gave Lucy a very relaxing vibes,

"Yes it was really nice, but I'm glad you're here, a friendly face"

she said confidently,

"Mira can be overwhelming, but has good intentions"

a third person joined their conversation,

"That silver demon is scheming something for you newbie"

Lucy turned seeing a few centimetres away from her her nose the brunette Mira had called Cana,

"H-hello, nice to meet you"

the girl vigorously shook her end,

"I'm Cana Alberona, let me guess fancy cocktail with a fruity flavour, passion fruit might be?"

"Yes please" answered Lucy a still a bit confused,

"Ready in a few minutes"

as soon as Cana left searching for a shaker she turned to Gray,

"W-what was that? She was definitely invading my personal space!"

"Don't mind it, Cana is just like that. But she's good at guessing people taste"

"That's indeed surprising, though a bit ehmm.."

"You'll get used to it, she's just very touchy and flirty, with anyone male or female. It doesn't exist a thing called personal space for Cana"

"She's also a childhood friend of yours?"

"No she is Mira's high school classmate, they are four years older than us, we never met at school."

he sipped his beer and kept on talking,

"Elfman and Cana are business partners, they own Fairy Tail together. She invested in this bar and on Elfman's talent"

Lucy eyes bulged,

"How is it possible? They're too young for being already entrepreneurs!"

"Well Cana ain't poor, she works hard but her father is Gildarts Clive, she could open ten bars like this"

"She's Gildarts' daughter?"

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. That man was one of the most famous boxer of the world, gracing magazines cover's for more than a decade with hoards of girlfriends, models and provocative women. Every twenty something girl had had a poster of Gildarts in her room during her teens, Lucy made no exception.

"But why isn't she using his surname? It would be amazing for her business… I can't believe it… Gildarts is a father it's... it's incredible!"

Gray nodded,

"Yeah it is, but it had been hard for Cana… her parents split before she was born, just when her mother died she discovered who her father was and searched for him."

"It seems like the plot of a novel"

"Cana tell the story better, one day maybe she will tell you herself"

Natsu reached them with four plates in his hands,

"Yo Lucy, I've taken this plate for you!"

she grabbed it thanking him,

"Elfman said he'll be preparing something else"

"Whoaaaa more food! Yasss!"

The trio chitchat lightly until Cana reached them again,

"Here's your cocktail, and Elf send this for you, enjoy it!"

Lucy's fish plate was refined and extremely appetizing, Natsu was ogling at it,

"Elfman really wanted to impress you"

"And he has really managed to do it! It's so yummy! I've to send a photo to Levy!"

after doing a photo shoot she ate it savouring every piece and actively defending her dinner from Natsu's paws.

It was a rather quiet moment in the bar when the front door opened,

"Good evening Fairy Tail!"

a lively girl entered and almost everyone greeted her.

Lucy's heart started beating faster it couldn't be anyone but her, she had Mira's blue eyes and the same silver hair fell straight over her shoulders, it was time to meet her.

"Lisanna!"

Natsu called her loudly to be heard above the crowd, she raised a hand and reached them.

* * *

Here we are!

As usual I hope you liked this chapter and will leave your comment on it ^^

I know Lucy is a really beloved character and -even though I'm not particularly into her- I wish she's coming out of her shell and be appreciated also in my story. I'm giving to Levy and Lucy some of my own behavioural traits and experiences. For example I've been in Lucy's shoes when I liked a guy but he had a female best friend that made me very insecure whether I had a chance or not with him. Though no hard feelings for Lisanna please, I'll never write of an evilLisanna or OOC.

The slow development might be boring for those readers that wishes to see Nalu or Gale immediately. I am writing a real life based fic and building a relationship takes time. Eventually I hope I'll win you over dear readers ^^

*Kaylah = _Hi dear guest, I'll say it again: THANK YOU! Your review is the first one that gave me pros and cons, allowing me to get better. I'm aware that sometimes I loose subjects, unfortunately I was already at the third chapter when I noticed that writing the story in first person would have been easier. I'll try my best to not forget subjects again. Writing in english is sometimes tiring, I feel like I'm using always he/she and at a certain point I finish synonyms and get frustrated of the constant repetition! Lol You had been really encouraging and positive, this is the first time I am writing a fanfiction that settles well with my own experiences and life. I'm in my mid-twenty like most of the characters. I hope you are not disappointed in this update._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** _Levy is at a restaurant with Gajeel on their first date. Lucy is with Natsu and Gray at Fairy Tail and is about to meet their childhood friend Lisanna, which months before had reawakened from a two years coma. Fairy Tail is a bar what belongs to entrepreneur Cana and cook Elfman._

* * *

 **6\. The Date pt.2**

"It is really nice here"

Commented Levy looking around the restaurant and savouring her glass of wine She needed some liquid courage to overcome the embarrassing silence in between each dialogue.

"I'm glad"

Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off. He had never been very talkative just like his father, but appreciated every detail of his date, from her classy white silk blouse to the wine choice, especially the wine.

"Are you a connoisseur?"

He asked pointing to the bottle on their table. That was quite a stupid question but he had to break the ice. When they had arrived at the restaurant Levy checked quickly the wine list. Within seconds she was ready to order and he let her do so.

"Totally, I love wine! A glass of a perfect red and a good book can make my day"

He couldn't refrain from chuckling everytime she involuntarily underlined what a bookworm she was. She was adorable.

"I'm more of a beer man and a good match on TV"

Unimpressed Levy took some bread, well at least he fitted in his stereotype. A mechanic that liked beer and spending the night watching matches on the couch. She already imagined a nude calendar of sexy girls hung at his working position, like a true alpha man.

Gajeel didn't noticed her sudden change of mood and kept on speaking,

"But sometimes I like to use white wine to simmer tender meat like chicken and turkey"

surprised Levy almost choked with the bread she was eating,

"You cook? Like, you read nice recipes and use spices, rosemary and basil?"

she looked at him in disbelief, that man was really trying his best to get her interested and being a good cook was a huge plus for Gajeel. Until that moment Levy was starting to fear that the nice image she had of a funny and interesting cat owner was just a façade. Instead he had caught again her attention,

"Yeah, I like keep myself busy in the kitchen, don't you?"

Gajeel knew that a man good at cooking was a turn on for women, and truth be told he was one fine cook,

"I'd rather eat than cut potatoes, boil water and grill meat!" Levy gave a little laugh "I've a refined palate but by any means the passion for cooking"

in the back of his head Gajeel was already imagining the day he would have cooked for her, the mechanic was already in too deep.

"What's your favourite cuisine Levy?"

A playful smile spread on her face as she rested the chin on the palm of her hand, it was time for Gajeel to show her some brain,

"Why don't you guess?"

Levy challenged him teasingly, wine was making her more relaxed and at ease.

As his interest grew Gajeel was getting more and more nervous, that was his first date in a long time and it was going great, it couldn't be better. The blue haired girl was really something intriguing and big bad Gajeel feared that even a wrong word would sour his chances.

He racked his brain trying to remember what fancy food was popular, Juvia had made him eat something with raw fish and rice,

"Japanese?"

he tried still staring in her hazel eyes, but Levy shook her head sipping her wine,

"A little help?"

"European"

Gajeel pretended thinking on it, she was giving him quite a hard time and he had absolutely no clue. He followed movie's cliché for his next choice,

"French?"

"Nope. One more hint: I don't like wurstel and sauerkraut."

Levy drummed the fingers on the table adding pathos to her solemn words,

"Last chance Mr Redfox" she was really enjoying that little game.

Eventually Gajeel got it, after taking another look at the wine bottle he couldn't loose,

"You like Italian food"

she smirked and he did the same.

"Best recipes in the world"

"I agree"

The dinner kept on being funny and enjoyable, as they finished the first dish Gajeel decided to get started with personal questions,

"What about your family?"

Levy cleaned her mouth on the napkin,

"Well, I'm originally from Hargeon."

"Next to the sea"

sweet memories flood in Levy's mind adding a bit of melancholy to her words,

"Yeah it was awesome... but we moved here when I was at primary school, where I met Natsu and Gray. It was about my last year of high school that dad got a new job proposal. He decided to go back to his home town with mum and my younger brother. Instead I remained in Magnolia for the university."

she drank some water,

"That's it, what about you?" she tilted her head curiously "Are you an only child?"

Gajeel took a big breath,

"You got it, only child with a single dad. When I was old enough I left my city and my old man, Oak town didn't really offered much. Now I am permanently here."

He omitted that moving to Magnolia wasn't just for his own future, Juvia moved there too and he decided to stay by her side. But Gajeel wouldn't have confessed it. Saying he transferred to another city for a girl wasn't the best choice at a first date, even if Juvia was like his sister.

"I got lucky enough to meet Lucy, sharing the apartment with her is great. Otherwise a twenty-five years old nurse could not afford to live on her own, rents aren't very affordable."

He nodded hoping she would have continued to speak about herself, and she did.

"We met at college, if she didn't suggest living together I would've probably gone back to Hargeon to my family. As soon as I graduated I mostly did night shifts at the hospital, it was horrible! But the pay was good enough and I could stop working at Fairy Tail as a waitress."

Gajeel added the image of Levy in a sexy waitress costume in the same category of Levy in an alluring nurse attire. His sexual fantasies had been quite lively in the last week and they were getting even more crowded from that moment on.

"Flame head told me your flat mate is a writer, is it correct?"

"She is a journalist, can you guess where we met?"

Gajeel had got one thing straight of Levy: she loved riddles,

"Library perhaps?"

"Correct!"

and she had the most adorable laugh.

"What about ex boyfriends?"

Gajeel pushed his luck taking advanced of the good mood, the girl blushed searching for a biting answer,

"You're a curious man Gajeel!"

he had a scornful smile plastered on his face,

"I like to play with fire" he said in a low and husky voice that gave Levy chills,

"Well, one hot question for me then one for you, do you agree?"

"That's fair and square"

Gajeel was getting nearer at her, her heartbeat quicken up. She had never thought about sharing her past experiences with men on their first date, sincerely she had no big secrets or embarrassing adventures.

"My last relationship ended two years ago, he worked as substitute teacher at my younger brother's school. He was twenty seven and I twenty one, we lasted barely a year together because of different priorities"

Gajeel hummed surprised,

"You're into older men shorty?"

"I'm into mature men metal face"

Levy said stealing Natsu's nickname for the man, she cut her steak to evade his persistent gaze,

"And what about your ex girlfriends?"

he relaxed on the seat back pleased, still staring at her,

"I got only one, left her in Oak town thank God. We had both twenty years, she was a psychopath, the longest eight month of my life."

Levy wasn't completely satisfied by that answer, in fact Gajeel seemed reluctant to thoroughly speak about himself and she had noticed that particular.

"It looks like you prepared your answers Gajeel"

Levy eyebrow were slightly knitted, the more the conversation went on the more she was getting conflicting vibes from him. He was interested in her for sure, she thought, even a rather inexperienced girl like her felt his attraction. Truth be told Levy had never lacked suitors, she was quite confident of her qualities both physical and intellectual. Gajeel though gave her the impression of holding back, like he had been telling her half truths.

"It's my turn again then"

She focused on him trying to keep it cool, those red eyes were magnetic,

"Shoot your question"

"Anything happened in the past with Gray and Natsu?"

she didn't faked surprise, that question was really unexpected,

"I would have never ever done anything with them..."

her mocking voice tone was everything but reassuring for Gajeel's ears,

"But… it is possible that I.."

his nerves were on the edge, that shorty was even too good at teasing him.

The only idea of sharing a girl with one of those two idiots was repulsive.

"… had given my first kiss..."

Levy took her time answering, cliffhanging her sentences to drink or eat,

"To a seven years old Gray Fullbuster!"

eventually she said it and Gajeel felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his stomach,

"You're one damn trickster"

He said not able to hide his relief. A kiss at seven years old wasn't that compromising.

She chuckled, being the teaser was really satisfying.

* * *

Lisanna Strauss was staring at her, getting nearer and nearer. The sounds around her disappeared and all Lucy could think was about her big bright blue eyes. The blonde stood up from the stool preparing to present herself, her hand was already extending out,

"Lucy! You must be Lucy I'm so happy to get to know you eventually"

cried Lisanna hugging her tightly, then she squeezed her hands out of delight,

"I'm Lisanna! I heard a lot about you"

after a few seconds Lucy's mind recovered from the shock,

"Me too!"

she had been hugged by a perfect stranger, but the gesture was so familiar and heart-felt that it deeply affected her, melting all her nervousness.

Lucy returned a beaming smile to girl still holding each others hands,

"It was about time! Have you met already Mira and Elf?"

"I did! They have been very nice"

"Wonderful! We were all looking for this, actually it's a shame Levy isn't here"

"Definitely it is!"

she turned to greet Natsu and Gray, hugging them too and disappeared in the back of the kitchen.

"Now you met her"

Commented Gray aware of his blonde friend's anxiety about being presented to Lisanna,

"Yeah"

the raven haired guy gave her a knowing smile, he had soft spot for Lucy and was pretty good at telling what crossed her mind,

"Be prepared, Lis is very talkative and will be back for you in some minutes"

she giggled feeling relieved, Natsu instead was very busy eating.

"Hi Elfman!"

The big man gave his little sister a bear hug,

"Have you already seen Lucy?"

"I did Lis"

"How does she seemed to you? Isn't she supercute with that skirt?"

she asked again thrilled,

"Very nice, now eat your dinner"

he motioned her to a little furnished table,

"Don't you think she is beautiful?"

she completely ignored her food as excited as she was but at least sat on the chair,

"Yeah she is very beautiful, your meal will get cold eat it"

he agreed with her after going back to his cooking duties, truth be told he preferred brunettes but that wasn't the moment to speak about it,

"I think she will be perfect for Natsu! Or Gray… he seemed rather..."

Elfman was a loving big brother, living with two girls had enhanced his senses especially his ability to catch the underlying meaning of certain sentences,

"You sound just like Mira" he mumbled making her giggle,

"I know but it's so funny meddling with other people's love life to help them"

he turned around pointing his wooden spoon at her like a mother

"I forbid you to meddle in your best friend's love life, let him take his time Lis"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, she only wanted to speed up things!

"But he's so oblivious! Gray might steal her from under his nose!"

Elfman huffed, being a man was a really difficult task with such a stubborn sister,

"If Gray likes her too then he will sake her out!"

he said exasperated chopping vegetables.

"Hey baby Strauss!"

Cana entered the kitchen sitting next to the younger Strauss

"Are you distracting my chef kitty?"

the tall beauty pinched and pulled the silver haired girl's cheeks playing,

"Uuugh Cana..."

Lisanna tried to get rid of her but she was too strong for her,

"Eheh that's always so funny to do!" she rubbed her nose against Lisanna's and pecked her on the lips purposefully,

"Cana!"

an extremely angry and embarrassed Elfman blushed,

"Get out and work at the counter!"

he cried throwing at her his apron while she was laughing out loud amused,

"That damn woman..." he mumbled,

"Elf you know she likes to tease"

Lisanna words didn't even reached her brother's ears so she started munching her stew,

"You shouldn't let Cana do anything she wants to you! That isn't manly"

She smiled used to those kinds of conversation, Cana was a libertine and the greatest flirter she had ever known. Nothing could keep Cana from getting her fun.

"The dinner was amazing, Elf, I'll check on Mira she might need some help"

he gave a kiss on the forehead,

"Don't worry, enjoy you Saturday night with Natsu and the others"

As soon as she left the kitchen she met her sister,

"Hey Mira"

"Lis, have you eaten?"

"I did"

their gaze fell on the trio at the counter,

"So big sis… what do you think about it?"

"Oh that's too easy"

"Do you think so?" asked the younger girl looking at Lucy's light blush while Natsu tried to drink from her own glass,

"I'm rather sure about my idea" replied Mirajane as Lucy laughed at Gray's joke,

the sisters stared at each other, sparkles and electricity was in the air,

"Bets are open" said Mira adding "Team Gray for the victory"

"Team Natsu will cross the line first"

said Lisanna convinced.

* * *

"May I bring you the dessert list?"

Levy's eyes glimmered and nodded,

"Dessert is the best part" she said confidentially at Gajeel,

"You got plenty of space in such a tiny body"

"I told you before, I love food"

Gajeel felt like he was ready for another date with her the very next day, and the day after again and again. He observed her eating her dessert, unable to stop watching her licking her lips to wipe chocolate away,

"Tell me Gajeel"

he forced himself to look her in the eyes,

"Wasn't it hard to leave your dad?"

Levy decided that he couldn't be the only one shooting troublesome questions, but soon regretted it since Gajeel looked stoned. Eventually he recovered evaluating carefully his answer,

"He had been the first one to push me out of the nest"

Levy understood that it was all she could have obtained as an answer from him that night, confirming her suspicion on his secrecy.

The mood was slightly tense after that question, she kept on eating her dessert, Gajeel instead was deep in his thought. After more than ten minutes of silence Levy understood that his father was not a topic he liked to discuss about,

"I'm sorry, I was indiscreet" she said touching his hand,

Gajeel woke up from his trance and smirked playing with her fingers,

"Don't sweat it, my father is the biggest bastard of Oak town, I'm glad I left that city"

those words didn't even sink in Levy's mind that he motioned her to the exit,

"Let's go shorty"

she followed him still hand in hand, Gajeel's father was definitely a weak spot.

The wind was whistling outside, Levy tightened her headband and closet the jacket,

"Is chilly tonight isn't it?" she said shivering as she covered her mouth with the scarf,

"Gihihi I can tuck you here" Gajeel opened his own jacket engulfing the girl in his arms and pushing her to his abdomen. Levy laughed pretending carelessness to mask her half heart attack at that sudden proximity to his body. Being surrounded by his scent was even better than she thought, moreover Gajeel was warm enough to tempt her into prolonging the embrace. Whereas embarrassment took over and she detached from him, red as a tomato,

"You definitely don't suffer cold temperature" she commented,

Gajeel smirked and took her hand again warming it.

They walked a bit, discussing lightly about their jobs and the latest moves they had seen.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.

Sitting at a table aside from the crowd Lisanna and Lucy where chatting.

"That's amazing! So instead of sleeping in your coma you were living in an alternative universe? And you remember everything!"

"Yes! And it had a name: Edolas! It's was like living in the medieval age but with magic!"

Lucy looked at her awe struck,

"It sounds like you're describing an Avatar's like experience"

"Sort of!"

"And how it was?"

"Well.. very different from reality! But I sometimes I still think about those Mira and Elf, they are real for me. It had been painful leave them, but when I woke up the real Mira and Elf were there at my side. Almost everyone I knew had a counterpart in Edolas… even you!"

Lucy gaped at her,

"Me? How is it possible? We had never met before!"

"Doctors explained it to me, but I don't remember all those big words... It's like my subconscious re-elaborated all the things Mira described me while I was in coma and somehow I put new people in my fantasy world. You had very very short hair with a black skull hair clip on the right side of your head! And black eyes"

"A skull? That's creepy"

Lisanna giggled,

"A little bit maybe, but you were a very strong warrior with.. well you also had sadistic tendencies!"

Lucy became red,

"You totally loved using the whip"

"Say what?!"

the girls laughed entertained by the youngest' Strauss tales.

The blue eyed girl described her many adventures in Edolas, most of them about a very ladylike Cana wearing a Victorian age dress who tried to convince a foul-mouthed Levy to drink tea with her,

"But returning to you, do you want to know on who you used that whip most?" asked mischievously Lisanna,

Lucy shook her head trembling in anticipation,

"Natsu! He was your masochist." the blonde flushed suddenly "Maybe you and Natsu are predestined, like it's written in the stars!" whispered at her ear and smiling,

"H-H-How do you know that I l-l-..."

"Please! It's so obvious, I know Natsu for a long time and he's totally into you! I can read him like an open book, trust me!"

Lisanna's words were so pure and genuine that she hugged her.

* * *

"Here we are, safe and sound at home"

"Thank you" Levy got rid of her helmet trying to fix her rebellious hair, "Both for the ride and the dinner"

Gajeel was standing next to his bike,

"Goodnight then"

they stared in the eyes,

"Goodnight"

he bent to kissed her,

but Levy stopped him with her index on his lips "You have to work harder for that"

she smirked ecstatic of his surprised expression,

"I'll grant you a kiss on the cheek"

"How kind of you" he said jokingly,

they say goodbye and Gajeel waited until she closed the front door behind her.

"So fucking cute."

* * *

Hello readers! As usual I hope you liked it and will leave your review on it ^^

Thank you all followers, lots of love


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! How are you?

I'm back home from my vacation and I wished they could last longer. Lessons and exams are about to begin again. I hope you had a lovely summer time. I'm excited and pleased about the last reviews! It feels so good to know that you are curious to read what's next!

* * *

 **Summary:** _Levy had a first date with Gajeel_ _._ _He's already head over heels for her. On the other hand Levy is interested but feels like Gajeel is hiding something from her. Levy ignores the existence of Gajeel's best friend and swimming national champion Juvia Locksar. Juvia knows ever_ _y_ _thing about Levy and Gajeel's co-workers: Natsu and Gray._

 _Levy, Lisanna, Natsu and Gray are friends since primary school._ _After meeting Gray Juvia developed a fatal crush on him, but he is unaware of it. Lucy is Levy's flatmate and_ _her_ _best friend._ _S_ _he is in love with Natsu and is afraid that his childhood friend Lisanna might_ _harbour romantic feelings for him_ _. Lisanna had just woken up after a coma_ _due to a severe accident_ _and suffer_ _s_ _from occasional memory losses._ _The two Strauss sisters_ _are betting on who Lucy_ _will_ _choose between Natsu and Gray._ _Elfman and Cana own a bar called Fairy Tail._

* * *

Messages. Phone calls. Breakfast date. Dinner date.

In a month Levy and Gajeel had covered almost every possible occasion to meet and get to know each other. The dates were relaxing and they were most definitely attracted by one another. He felt completely subdue by that tiny woman, she was enticing form head to toe. Gajeel's dreams were populated by Levy's broad smile, Levy's round ass shaped by tight jeans and Levy's small hands over him. From time to time Gajeel's wished to take the shrimp home and get to know her carnally too. He was no patient man, above all when the sexual desire was driving him crazy. Yet it felt so good to be with her that he never pushed his luck, waiting for her to be comfortable to move on the next step. One evening he thought on one's feet and presented himself at the hospital's parking. The moment Levy saw him waiting for her heart skipped a beat. That night everything was so blissful that Levy yielded at her instict and kissed him. Gajeel hungrily grabbed her by the hips keeping her lithe body closer, deepening the kiss and leaving her breathless.

The doubts and uncertainties that worried Levy on their first date had disappeared in the back of her mind. Dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin were working their magic on Levy's brain as she was falling in love with the ruthless mechanic.

The last days of October were approaching and Levy was planning a party for Halloween with her friends.

"Do you think it's a good idea to invite Gajeel too on Saturday? Maybe I should... he works with Natsu and Gray.. moreover it would be strange if I did not invite him..."

Lucy rolled her eyes annoyed, lately her best friend only topic was Gajeel, everything was about him,

"If you want to..."

the idea clearly didn't thrilled her.

Lucy highly disliked Gajeel's punk attitude. He didn't seem the right guy for Levy, even if she hadn't seen her best friend happier than in that last month. Lucy's gut feeling told her that something bad was about to happen. He scared her and remembered Lucy her high school bullies. She could be wrong and bias though, because she did really believed that Gajeel was unworthy of her friend.

She left home eager to meet her favourite new friend at her favourite new safe place: Fairy Tail.

"I really can't stand her!"

Exploded Lucy almost spilling her dietetic fruit juice all over the table. It was almost midday and the bar was rather empty, Elfman was in the kitchen and a delicious smell of food was already spreading all over. Behind the counter Cana was was doing a crossword helped by two little old men.

Lisanna was sitting across the table and gave her a sympathetic smile trying so soothe her mood,

"He can't be that bad if Levy likes him..."

she said caressing a little cat asleep on her lap,

"Oh of course not! She is completely blindfolded by the love-love endorphins"

Lucy spoke so loud that a few person turn their head looking at her, but the blond completely ignored the. Meanwhile the rain outside Fairy Tail was pouring, November was behind the corner and weather was getting colder and colder.

"You know what's worse?"

Asked suddenly Lucy,

"Nope"

"If I make a few innocent question about his past she gets angry with me!"

she paused a moment before adding "All she think of is that man but I know he is hiding something from her!"

Lisanna listened to her rant patiently nodding for half an hour. She had become very fond of Lucy since they first meeting and remember almost everything about her, which was quite incredible. The younger Strauss was a girl with a mission, and decided that it was the moment to do something.

"Lucy what about Halloween? Have you already chosen a dress?"

The girl nodded appreciating the change of topic,

"I did... Thank you for listening to me, Natsu doesn't understand my worries for Levy"

"Natsu isn't the brightest boy in town to speak about relationships!"

Lisanna smiled transmitting positive vibration to Lucy.

"And how are you doing? You'll be working on 31st?"

"Mira and Elf said no, but I think I'll stick around here!"

what Lucy liked most about Lisanna was the devotion to her brothers. She spent most of her Saturdays and Sundays working and helping at Fairy Tail. Lucy in her younger days deeply desired to have a brother or sister. Even if her father tried to fill that hole by buying her clothes and toys she still rememberd the feeling of being alone.

Meanwhile Lisanna sipped her hot chocolate, "Urgh this afternoon I have a lesson with Freed! Those are really boring Lu, even if the doctor says I'm getting better and better."

the blonde gave her a curious stare,

"How is he? From Levy's description he seems perfect for her. A brilliant university teacher and head of a book club, he has plenty of good manners and gentleman's like attitude"

Lisanna laugh out loud keeping her sides with the hands, the kitty jumped from her legs bothered by the sudden move,

"Lucy this is impossible!"

"Why?"

the albino checked the bar before bending over Lucy with a conspirational look,

"I'll tell you a secret, come closer"

Lucy did,

"Freed and Mira are secretly dating, but she thinks that Elf and I don't know that."

"Oooooh"

Lisanna blinked an eye "You know nothing" and gathered from the floor her spoiled rotten cat,

Lucy nodded glad that the friend shared such an intimate detail with her.

"Speaking of dating… anything happened recently?"

Lucy blushed a little getting the hint,

"W-well we held hands last week"

"Really?"

"But it was just because I had forgotten home my gloves and Natsu warmed them..."

she blushed deeper, "It doesn't' mean anything"

"It means that he noticed that you were cold! That's good Lucy"

"It's a small thing… w-what about you?"

a peculiarity of the younger Strauss sibling was the ability to never speak about herself,

"Me?"

surprised Lisanna opened her big blue eyes giving Lucy a queer look,

"There is someone that you like?"

"I think... Not romantically…"

she paused as if thinking on something, "Not yet, at least"

Lucy knotted her eyebrows,

"What do you mean with not yet?"

Lisanna chose carefully her next words,

"I do know a nice guy but that's all"

Lucy's interested had been awakened by that answer,

"And do I know him?"

"No he doesn't come here, but Elf and Mira knows him"

the blonde smiled eager to know more,

"He was at high school with Elf and shares a flat with Freed"

"What a lucky coincidence! So you will be able to see him often!"

"From time to time… We met the same day I rescue this little rascal here" she said caressing tenderly the little sleeping buddy on her lap "He offered me his umbrella while I was soaking wet"

Lucy's eyes sparkled,

"This is so beautiful! He's like a knight in shining armour that saved you"

Lisanna chuckled at Lucy's fantasy comparison,

"If you like to see it like that"

the blonde girl was not discouraged by the neutral tone of Lisanna, she needed to know more.

"And then what happened? Did you know him before?"

"Well we did, but I don't remember him yet... That day we went to a bar, he called Elfman and offered me his sweatshirt since I was wet"

Lucy was ecstatic,

"This is novel-like meeting Lis! It's so romantic, maybe he was your soulmate before and now he will make you fall in love with you again."

being a down to earth girl Lisanna was almost irritated by her friend's nonsense words,

"Please Lucy don't exaggerate"

"And what does he do?"

"His job?"

"Yeah what is he?"

"Oh he is a swimming teacher, in fact he has a nice blue mohawk like a shark!"

Lucy was disappointed, that was not a romantic job.

On the other hand Lisanna was extremely entertained by her reaction, and she took advantage of that moment to turn the tables,

"Well Lucy, Natsu is a mechanic… not exactly a prince charming job" the blonde reddened embarrassed for the teasing.

Lucy got the hint to never annoy Lisanna with love questions, she had all to lose. 

* * *

"This is delicious! Juvia thinks Gajeel is a better cook than her!"

"Gihihi I practiced a lot"

Sitting at the kitchen table the two friends shared the lunch,

"I want to impress the shrimp when I'll invite her home"

Juvia smiled happily, giving nicknames was a sign of affection for Gajeel and he had invented quite a lot for the blue haired nurse,

"She will love your food"

his phone buzzed on the table, after reading the message his grin widened,

"Good news?"

"She wants me to go out on Halloween night with her friends"

"Oh.. the first date with friends that's so nice"

"Not really, Natsu and Gray will be there for sure"

said him annoyed,

"Juvia is sure that it will be fun"

he gave her a knowing look,

"You can jump in the group, she won't mind if I bring a plus one"

Juvia shook her head,

"Oh no no! Don't say it like that Gajeel! She will think bad of Juvia if Gajeel come with her"

"I really don't get you woman"

"It's wrong to bring a girl at a party of your actual girl" Juvia tried to explain "Besides the next day I have a flight"

"Ah, I forgot about it"

mumbled Gajeel who was still trying to figure out what was wrong in bringing Juvia to the party.

"Lunch break is up, time to back at the garage"

Juvia collected the dirty dishes,

"Leave them in the sink"

"Oh no Juvia will wash them and clean a bit the house, leave the keys"

"My house is clean" grumbled the man and left the keys on the table,

"Put them in the mailbox when you're done"

"Alright!" she said wearing a pink apron and yellow rubber gloves,

"If Lily shows up give him a kick in the ass, he woke me up at dawn again"

Juvia chuckled.

Having some time left before going back to the swimming pool she took out the vacuum cleaner,

"Juvia bets he never cleans the filter"

said to herself looking at the cat's fur inside it.

Cleaning was one of Juvia most favourite activities, though her agent had always prevented her from saying it during the interviews -It will ruin your image- he always said,

"Bullshit" she commented out loud.

She entered Gajeel's bedroom,

"Under the bed and then Juvia has finished"

there was something obstructing the hoover, she kneeled and with a hand she grabbed an object,

"Oh dear!"

red as a tomato she put back the racy magazines she had found,

"Juvia won't clean down there" fearing what else Gajeel could have hidden under the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisanna sighed in front a grey building, it was time of her lesson. She dreaded doing school stuff again, even if she technically had huge holes in her general knowledge, especially in mathematic. Slowly she walked up the stairs,

"Good afternoon Lisanna, please come in"

"Thank you"

The girl entered the flat and took off her boots. There was a faint perfume of pinewood, she wondered if her sister liked it too.

"Did you had a pleasant week?"

she nodded "I've some doubt on the math questions"

"We'll check them"

Lisanna had never liked to study,

"I'm afraid math is not your favourite subject" said the man adjusting the glasses on his nose,

"It's not a big deal, I have no intention to become an engineer"

her teacher was not convinced by those words,

"I would suggest you to take some advanced lesson on math"

Lisanna stared him dreadfully but Freed ignored her,

"You have never met my third flat mate, Evergreen, she is an architect she will help you just fine"

this news had left her flabbergasted, did Mirajane knew that didn't she?

"A girl? You have also a female flatmate?"

Before Freed could reply someone entered the flat,

"Hey ya!"

"Welcome home Bickslow"

The man closed his red umbrella checking out the albino girl,

"Kitty girl, how ya doing?"

he sat next to her interrupting the lesson,

"Perfectly fine, no more city maps in the bag" she said referring to their first meeting,

"So memory is getting better"

"At least I do remember the streets, but I suspect that my brothers still hide a tracking device in my backpack"

Freed was staring daggers at the friend for distracting his student. Suddenly a ringtone filled the flat of the notes of the fifth symphony of Beethoven,

"Excuse me I have a call" said green haired professor rushing toward his phone,

"But I will be right back"

Bickslow snickered, he perfectly knew who it was.

"Do you know something I'm missing?"

Asked her happy to be able to spend a moment with him, his eyes seemed greener and more interesting than the last time he saw him.

"Well I know everything about Freed, and if he runs to the phone like that it's only for one person"

Lisanna looked at the closed door behind Freed was hiding,

"His girlfriend" she said softly,

Bickslow smiled like the Cheshire cat stretching his arms,

"Maybe Lissy kitty"

"Do you know her?" asked Lisanna,

"I perfectly do"

the girl smiled devilishly,

"So do I"

he looked at her more interested sticking out his tongue,

"That's interesting"

By the time Freed finished his phone call the topic of the conversation had changed,

"No way! You teach in the same pool that Juvia Locksar attends"

"Well I train normal people, she trains in a private pool"

"But you see her every day?"

"Almost"

"And how is she? Is she gentle?"

"Yeah she is very polite, but we shared only few words. She did said once that my mohawk is nice."

Lisanna was in owe,

"It must be thrilling working side to side with a champion!"

"Well it's not like I work with her, I wish I could!"

"It's so cool!"

Freed sat at the table and not so subtly kicked Bickslow out,

"We were having a lesson"

"And I'll go in my room, nice to see you Lisanna"

she smiled. 

* * *

Halloween's night arrived, a thick mist had replaced the rain making the ghost's night spookier than usual.

"Tonight Gajeel will be with us too"

"I know, I told you idiot"

Natsu snorted,

"No need to be so fussy, ice princess"

he said buttoning the shirt,

"Just shut up and get ready"

Natsu had decided to wear a dragon outfit, and Gray was not amused about helping him getting dressed,

"So… Levy and Gajeel, who would have thought it"

"Natsu, keep on dressing, don't distract yourself"

"I can do two things together!"

Gray sighed,

"I would have never guessed that a guy like Gajeel could fell for one of our oldest friend"

"Totally!" cried loudly Natsu adjusting the dragon's tail to his butt,

"Considering the kind of girls he likes..."

"You mean like the club girl of last summer?" asked the pink haired man,

"Yeah... Levy is a huge improvement from his standards"

"She's the smartest girl I know"

Gray nodded pensive,

"You're right Natsu, she's smart enough to not be fooled easily"

"Yeah she will totally kick his ass if she is not happy"

the raven haired boy nodded again. The thought of his childhood first crush with Gajeel Redfox bugged him a little,

"How did he got interested in Levy...?"

"Because Levy is supercute!"

Natsu put his clawed gloves on,

"Waaa so cool!"

"I guess that seeing them together tonight will be funny"

Gray had always been the most thoughtful between them two. Being raised by a strong willed mother, and with an older sister, Gray was pretty good at dealing with girls when he wanted to. When they were younger Lisanna and Natsu were an item, just like him and Levy. Lisanna was a playful tomboy that suited Natsu's fiery behaviour. Levy a sensible clever girl that matched Gray's calm and cold demeanour. Their team was perfectly balanced in interests and personalities forging an everlasting friendship.

"I thought Levy would have chosen Jet in the end"

Gray scoffed,

"You are so stupid, neither Jet or Droy had ever had a chance with her"

"Don't call me stupid or I'll burn you!"

Natsu had completed his outfit with a dragon's head,

"Let's go Drogon, the girls are waiting for us"

"I told you I'm Balerion, the Black Dread!"

-.-.-.-.

In another part of the city the girls were getting ready too,

"Levy can you zip me the back?"

"Done! It looks amazing on you Lu"

The blonde girl admired her shapely figure in the mirror.

She did look good, but she hoped that Natsu noticed that too,

"It is a bit too tight here… I should really diet and workout more" she said turning around,

"Lucy, you are beautiful!"

"But I don't have your flat stomach" whined the blond,

"And I don't have your long lean legs, that's what our genes gave us! You better stop complaining"

said Levy applying a dark aubergine liquid lipstick,

"I'm ready let's go!"

"At least for tonight could ditch your orange scarf?"

Levy hesitated,

"The colour doesn't match?"

"Nope… I'll lend you a black one"

"Alright"

a few minutes later Lucy stiled the scarf around her friend's neck,

"This Dutch braids really suits you you know..."

"I know I look fabulous" said Levy faking arrogance,

"Let's go, otherwise I'll change my dress again" and Lucy closed the door behind her.

The car ride to Gajeel's home was longer than expected,

"Come on!"

Lucy horned twice at the car in front of her.

She was the classic example of a nervous driver, cautious and respectful of the safety rules but extremely impatient,

"Don't worry Lu, we are perfectly in time"

"You idiot! Use the turn signal! You have it, you use it"

but her friend was out of control,

"Turn right and then stop, we are arrived."

"Hm."

Levy hopped off, checking again her makeup in the mirror,

"You are fine, go and get him. Immediately."

"Aye aye I'm going"

It wasn't the first time she saw Gajeel's neighbourhood but he had only showed her his street quickly while passing by on the motorbike.

"Twenty-two, twenty-four..."

She read the house numbers, then she saw it.

Across the street, number twenty-seven, under the flickering yellow bulb of a street light, Gajeel was hugging a tall girl.

She stood there frozen looking at the scene not too far away from her. It was like someone had suddenly squeezed hard her heart leaving her breathless.

Gajeel caressed the girl's hair, and her heart was painfully ripped off her chest. It was such an intimate moment, she felt an intruder for staring at them. Like in the worst chick flick time seemed to stop, the girl in his arms was sobbing and Gajeel soothingly caressed her back. It was truthfully a lovely scene if only Levy's love interest wasn't in it. When Gajeel kissed tenderly the girl's forehead she snapped out of her trance.

Her heart had exploded to pieces.

"Reach the car, reach the car, reach the car..."

She repeated to herself like a mantra walking as fast as she could, Levy didn't look back once. She was unable the face the situation, she needed a safe place and quietness to metabolise the shocking scene vividly burning in her mind.

"Oh here you are and where is–"

Levy looked horrible, pale face, trembling lips, shiny eyes,

"What happened?" cried worried Lucy, "Are you fine? Did someone assaulted you?"

"No I'm fine, just… take me home"

"But.."

"Home. Please Lucy." pleaded desperately Levy,

They rode home silently, the nurse's phone didn't stop buzzing and vibrating for a moment, but she did not looked at it once. They reached home.

"I'm not feeling good.. say I'm sorry to the boys"

"B-but Gajeel?"

Levy grimaced "He won't be coming"

the friend didn't ask anything else about him, fearing the worst,

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No..."

"I can stay"

"Go Lucy!" said impatiently Levy,

"Alright.. see you"

Lucy looked at her friend quite hurt. She had never seen her so broken. She felt powerless and refused by Levy. After many years of friendship she was useless, Levy had always been there during her breakdowns,

"I don't know what to do" mumbled sadly.

She grabbed the phone and called the first person she thought of,

"Hello! Lucy have you arrived?"

"Hi Lis–anna..."

"Lucy, are you crying?"

from the other side of the phone two guys were fighting,

"No I'm fine..."

"Lucy I'm Natsu, are your fine? Your car broke down?"

"No no.. it's not me it's Levy that is not fine… I don't know what to do"

the voice at the phone changed again,

"Lucy, I'm Gray, you said Levy is not fine?"

"Yeah we were at Gajeel's and I don't know she came back all pale and silent and told me to take her home"

Natsu checked his phone and showed a message to Lisanna and Gray,

"Yeah he wrote to Natsu saying he won't make it tonight"

"That's what she told me… but she looks so bad"

The three friends looked at one another worried, Lucy sobbed in the car,

"Lucy come here to Fairy Tail, we'll fixed it together"

said Lisanna in a soothing tone, "We are waiting for you." 

* * *

As soon as Levy entered home she felt nauseous.

She quickly got rid of coat and shoes, her guts were burning and her mind was bursting.

After a few minutes she vomited in the toilet bowl. Tears started falling for the sickness and the thought of being cheated by Gajeel. Thoughts and emotions overcrowded her mind. Had she been that naive? Had Gajeel only faked being interested in her? Or maybe she was exaggerating… It could be that the girl was his sister, or cousin, or friend.

Was that all a misunderstanding? Had she acted like a crazy emotional dramatic heroine of a chick lit running away from him?

"So many doubts"

She checked the phone,

"Four missed phone calls from Gajeel, and a message… did he saw me earlier?"

She read the text, he excused himself but he couldn't make it at the party,

"No he did not saw me, he is just pretending to care. You don't cancel a party with a girl for another girl. You coward..."

she angrily answered with a thumbs up and no words.

Hurt and confused she undressed, removed the make-up and went to sleep feeling like shit. 

* * *

Hello! The story is starting to get more emotional and complicated. I tried to give some space to all the major characters. Are the summary at the beginning of the chapter useful? I hope they are. Any Game of Thrones fan? I've just finished to see the new season and couldn't stop myself from dropping a reference here and there!

Let me know your thoughts and comments people! Lots of love readers and thank you again for the beautiful, kind and encouraging review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello darlings! Writing this chapter took me quite long, I was a bit sad for not receiving a feedback and decided to cancel what I had written and modify it. I added some drama and tried to be more focused on single characters. Unfortunately I had to cut a part about Lisanna and Lucy that I'll save it for later.

 **Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Summary** : It's Halloween's week. Lucy is bonding with Lisanna. Levy is in love. Gajeel is sexually frustrated but is coping well with abstinence. Juvia finds racy magazines under her best friend's bed. Lisanna is actively trying to set Natsu and Lucy up. Mirajane's secret boyfriend Freed Justine is giving private lessons to Lisanna. One day she meets again Bickslow -Freed's flatmate- and they found out a common interest. Gray is perplexed on Gajeel's interest in Levy questioning on his real feelings. On 31st night Gajeel deserts the Halloween's party. Levy sees him hugging a girl outside his house and is shocked._

* * *

Halloween's night had passed.

After a dreamless sleep Levy woke up more tired than rested,

"I wanna sleep more" groaned the woman feeling unable to face the new day.

Her face in the mirror looked puffy and tired, _and there it starts the downfall_ she thought checking her wrinkles. The bags under her eyes were evident and the hair crazier than usual after her attempt to do Dutch braid up-do. She tried to comb them uselessly,

"What on earth..."

Still emotionally unstable she gave up the hair battle and tied the wild mane in a simple bun, ditching her trademark bandana. Levy stared for a moment at the cosmetic's drawer, she was in need of a concealer, a bit of blush and… Truth be told she needed a complete makeover. _Screw that I'm already beautiful_ , she repeated to her mirror self leaving the bathroom. But she returned there five minutes later to put on her favourite mascara and some colour on her cheeks, _there is no need to scare patients –_ reminded her the jiminy cricket in her mind.

It was seven in the morning and the sky was grey and foggy, just like her brooding mood. She grabbed the first clothes she found in her room, uninterested whether they matched in colour or not. Eventually, after a small breakfast, Levy checked her phone. She had tried to ignore it, fearing Gajeel had written her again, but she needed to know where Lucy was since her room was empty. She had pushed her friend away last night and did not regret it, she needed to be alone with her chocolate larder and a good, strong red wine*.

The phone was full of messages from Lisanna, Gray, Natsu and Lucy that made her smile a little. Of course they all knew what had happened last night, but their support was pleasant.

"She slept at Lis' place, that's good"

No news from Gajeel.

 _Who cares, stupid metalface -_ Levy closed loudly the apartment behind her and went to the bus stop, waiting for Mirajane to take her to the hospital. The streets were still decorated with ghosts ornaments, bats and witch dolls though not a living soul was already awake. By the time the older Strauss arrived at her house with Lucy's car the bluette girl was busy smashing angrily a poor pumpkin head abandoned on the side-walk.

The older Strauss was up-to-date with the last happenings and giggled,

"No pumpkin risotto* for her I suppose" muttered looking at Levy cleaning the soles from pumpkin debris, she was clearly not well and rested.

"Good morning, I brought you coffee"

Mirajane smiled sweetly ignoring the savage killing of a defenceless innocent,

"Thank you" mumbled Levy feeling slightly better after venting her anger on the poor vegetable.

The ride to the hospital was rather silent. Mirajane was tired too, though she wished to speak with her younger colleague by the end of the day. The albino girl wanted to try to help Levy, even if she seemed rather unapproachable. If by the end of the day Mirajane hadn't managed to talk to her properly, she had a backup plan. Her boyfriend Freed Justine, Levy's book club host member, would've become her secret weapon and source of information.

They put on their uniform, still in silence, Mira's maternal instinct was about to kick in but a doctor paged for an emergency. Besides a man, recovered after attacking and biting three victims believing he was a vampire, the hospital was quiet. Since work wasn't busying her Levy checked her phone every half an hour, she was at the same time afraid to find a new message from Gajeel and angry because he didn't write. The tangled mass of negative and doubtful thoughts was fed by a generous amount of coffee and candies' leftover that the nurse stole here and there. _What should I do?_ – Her feelings kept swinging from anger to fear, sadness to bitterness, anxiety to calmness. Basically she was evolving from grumpy to grumpier. Doctors noticed too the small nurse's bad mood and her alarming lack responsiveness. Those fearless that dared to ask Levy if she was fine received a nod from her and sideways glance from Mirajane. As much as Mira could she followed the bluette moves offering her bonbons and big smiles, trying her best not to gave her a bear hug.

The long-awaited message arrived around half past eleven and it made her cringe:

 _Can we meet tonight? - G_

The text was so short that the interpretation of that simple question was impossible - _Does he want to confess his cheating? Or he means to apologise? Maybe he wants to break up, even if we aren't really a couple yet… Or he means to keep the other girl a secret? Is he player? Was that girl his ex-girlfriend? Had he been honest about his past relationships?_

Levy's inner turmoil never stopped, not even on the toilet bowl, questioning anything Gajeel ever told her. In the end she decided that it was not a good idea to see him now, she was still very confused and vulnerable.

 _Today I'm very busy, tomorrow is fine? - L_

She read and reread her answer a hundred times and then sent it. Stressed and rather nervous she entered in the next patient's room, only to find a familiar face.

"Levy dear!"

"Mr Makarov?"

The old little man greeted her friendly, opening his short arms and welcoming her with the happiest laugh,

"Your record says you broke your wrist! How it happened?"

the white haired boxer smiled sheepishly, he didn't want to be scolded by his favourite nurse,

"Well I might have tried to give a punch or two to teach my boys..."

Levy's disapproval was written all over her face, but the man noticed also her worn out appearance and with a grandfatherly gesture he caressed her hand,

"Dear, you look tired"

She sat next to him appreciating his kind words, the woman was tempted to confess her state of mind. Makarov Dreyar was the closest thing she had known to a wise grandfather. They developed a trusting relationship over the months spent in the hospital side to side. Speaking of Gajeel's supposingly cheat wasn't a good idea though. She felt too upset even to share her feelings with her favourite old man.

"I haven't slept well, no big deal"

but Makarov saw through the lie, he knew his little nurse.

"You know Levy, I have seen many young boys and girl, I know when they have a problem. And if I have to guess you have a love problem"

Levy squirmed, she did appreciated his concern but the timing was wrong. She did not want to speak about love. In that moment someone knocked on the door. She jumped up readily glad to escape the interrogatory. A tall, bulky man in a grey suit entered the room. He had blonde hair and a lightening like scar marred his right eye, Levy perfectly knew who he was. They gazed at each other, then he smiled remembering her,

"Miss Levy McGarden, pleased to see you again"

"Me too, Mr Dreyar"

they shook hands,

"Gramps I've brought you your clothes, the doctor said that tomorrow you can go home."

"Thank you Laxus thank you" said hurriedly the man, he had a plan and couldn't allow Levy to leave the room,

"Ahem, Laxus why don't you take my Levy to eat something, she needs to put on some weight my girl is wearing herself here"

the man smiled complaisant and turn to her,

"Miss Levy are you on lunch break?"

"I am now"

Truthfully anxiety made her pretty hungry, moreover she was quite flattered by the offer. Levy was sincerely looking forward for a nice and refreshing chat with an outsider, and doing some small talk with him seemed perfect to distract her. Laxus was a charming man indeed, exuding self-confidence from head to toe. He chivalrously offered the nurse his arm going downstairs to the cafeteria, the gesture was highly appreciated by Mirajane which was spying them behind a corner. When they were out of sight she entered Makarov's room and gave him a thumb up. _Mission accomplished_ she mouthed at him, before going away singing happily.

Her plan had been successful.

…..

* * *

When Gajeel woke up, a pounding headache greeted him. He was face down on his couch and a bit of drool had dampened the pillow. He cleaned the mouth with the back of his hand and cursed under his breath. It was eleven in the morning and his memories were foggy and confused. He staggered to the kitchen still sleepy and almost crushed Lily. On the dining table he found his Islay single malt scotch whisky* empty and a note:

 _Juvia is going to the airport, thank you for last night. Juvia is really sorry for Levy's party. Juvia hopes to make it up when she'll be back. Drink a lot of water- J_

"When will she fucking drop that habit of using the third person"

Said out loud Gajeel balling up the paper. Pieces of the last night where coming back like flashes, he sat on a chair while Lily was scratching his feet angrily.

"Shit"

He remembered Juvia outside his house. Natsu and Gray's insults for suddenly deserting the party. And Levy, had he really ignored her?

He checked his phone,

"Crap, I did"

He mentally bitch slapped himself for his own stupidity. He acted on rush without a thought to the consequences. Now it was harder to explain Levy why a girl spent last night in his bed. Gajeel wished he had told her about Juvia earlier.

Annoyed by Lily's attacks at his legs he scooped him up.

"I'm a dickhead Lily..."

Never once Gajeel had doubted whether choosing Juvia over any other girl, nor he did the previous night. However -under the not so bright light of the day- he regretted his choice. Up till that day Gajeel had always failed to notice that he and Juvia had never detached emotionally from one another. Even before leaving Oak Town they were a team, though at twenty six years old he was still patronising her, acting more like the father she never had than a friend. But on the other hand Juvia was his family after all, he had to be there for her. He never demanded much from life, he was fine with his job, Juvia and his same old routine. Though things had changed lately, unexpectedly life had brought him something new. Levy wasn't just another girl he could ignore whenever Juvia needed him. Levy made him feel good and at ease, she had brought up desires that Gajeel never dared to say out loud. She was never boring, even without fucking. The nagging feeling of doubt started pressing on his shoulder.

 _Is she disappointed, angry?_ Hell yeah she definitely was. He had let her down about the party without an explanation. Gajeel decided he had to see her soon, to patch up that situation.

 _Can we meet tonight? - G_

After sending the message he left his phone on the table, way too nervous to wait for an answer. He threw himself in the shower trying to order his thoughts on his feelings.

 _...15 hours before_

It was eight sharp and Gajeel was ready. He was waiting for the girls to come and get him. The carpool idea was all Levy's and he quite liked it, she mentioned something about making him bond with the blonde bombshell but he was not really interested. Being free to waste himself without worries was very welcomed. Especially if he could be going home with his sexy nurse and have a private party of their own eventually.

"Gihihi"

Dirty thoughts filled Gajeel's mind making him snigger. In high spirits he grabbed the phone just to know where dumb and dumber were.

 _Yo losers, ready? - G_

 _Natsu has almost finished – Gr_

Gray added a picture of Natsu wearing his ridiculous costume,

 _He put on the dragon's head. We are going now– Gr_

 _Fine, I'm waiting for Levy and blondie – G_

the phone buzzed, Levy had sent him a selfie.

 _Ready to go, be there in twenty min – L_

He stared at her picture clad in the Halloween's costume, a dark lipstick marked her plumpy lips, she was so fucking hot. For the hundredth time Gajeel wondered how it felt to kiss her roughly and kneading her backside, fuelling his sexual frustration. He dismissed the unhelpful thought, replacing it with memories of her warm embraces and soft kisses, Gajeel blushed thinking on how much he missed cuddling.

 _Waiting for ya – G_

He was getting softer for his bookworm, her hands combing through his hair and massaging the sculpt were to die for.

Actually Levy was a recurring thought in his mind, at night he lied awake for hours imagining how could it be a life with her. Living together, sharing their free time cozying in the bed, peeking at her showering, wild sex in the kitchen…. Sometimes his imagination ran wild surprising himself for such daring dreams, considering that they met only a month before. Family and stuff had never been of his concern, unlike Juvia. She was the one that desired the perfect man in a perfect house with perfect children. Not him. He never wished to build a family since his own had been a disastrous one.

"If only that bastard of my old man had been a more decent human being..."

Thinking of Metalicana brought him back to earth. He quickly dismissed the sad memories of his father and his childhood. He put on the shoes on and closed the door behind him, locking a sleeping Lily inside, as well as his cheesy thoughts.

It was a rather humid and cold night, he sneezed twice,

 _A_ _t least it_ _is_ _not raining,_ _it's good for having fun_ – he thought as a group of masked kids passed by followed by patient parents. His lane was all decorated with gloomy pumpkin and supposingly spooky ghost hanging from the doors. Gajeel was walking in circle in front of his house number, foretasting the fun night ahead him when the phone started ringing,

"Has the shrimp arrived..?" mumbled him,

but on the display appeared another number.

"Hey"

From the other side he received no answer, only sniffles and sobs,

"Juvs, what happened?"

asked him afraid of another emotional breakdown of his friend, he couldn't handle another one of those,

"Juvia is coming to Gajeel- sniff- Juvia is so- sniff- so angry!"

"Woman, what happened?"

suddenly the phone call ended making him all riled up and in need of a cigarette, but Juvia immediately appeared behind the corner, stomping her feet on the concrete. The girl was all covered in a large coat and a beanie kept her hair out of her face, her face was livid,

 _That's definitely not a good sign –_ thought the man as soon as he saw her distressed face,

"What is it woman?"

barked him roughly when she was a few metres away,

"Bora came back"

hearing the name of Juvia's cheating ex-boyfriend worsened Gajeel's mood,

"What the hell" he cursed desiring badly to smoke out his nervousness "How did the bastard found you again?"

"Juvia doesn't know"

Gajeel's eyes tightened,

"You denounced him, he has to stay fucking away"

"He said he has photos intimate of Juvia" whispered her getting nearer "What if he really has it?"

"It can't be, besides why waiting all these months?"

Juvia bit her lips,

"Because Juvia is about to compete, he would gain more money selling them now"

her voice trembled in anger while desperate tears kept falling down,

"What if he gives them to the press? Juvia's career would be ruined!"

two girls masked as witches passed over them, Juvia lowered her beanie afraid to be recognised,

"I should've beat him to a pulp a long time ago that rat" muttered him as the friend found refuge in his arms,

"But serves you right, never send provocative picture of you to anyone. Especially to your egocentric boyfriend" grumbled him unapologetically,

"Ex boyfriend. And Juvia thought he was a good guy."

"Still you had been an idiot. I told you I didn't like him"

"If Gajeel could show some empathy to Juvia would be better"

the man grumbled unintelligible words,

"What did he asked you?"

"Money"

Gajeel sighed patting her head. He knew his friend well, she was a solid steel fighter, taking shit from no one. Even if, after meeting Gray Fullbuster, she had developed a whinier attitude. Growing up in several foster homes forged Juvia's character and her drive to get what she wanted. Unlike her Gajeel had had a home and a father that loved him, in his own and peculiar way.

"Juvia really hates him!"

Sobbed her remembering how harshly had Bora treated her. When she discovered the cheating and the gambling how ashamed she had felt for ignoring Gajeel's advices. She eventually kicked him out of her life one night, after a fight. The man never got over this humiliation. He started following her around, using every single way to scare her. Phone calls in the middle of the night, scary messages, horrible letters and so on. In the end she denounced him for stalking at the police. Gajeel hugged his distraught friend, she cried pressed to his chest as the man comforted her.

They were unaware of being observed, across the side-walk, by a heartbroken Levy.

"Juvs, we need to go to the police now"

She nodded,

"Juvia hates going in that place"

"I know you little scoundrel. But your criminal days are long gone though"

he snickered remembering their teens' felonies,

"Gajeel's criminal record is worse than Juvia's. He went to a borstal too"

the man snorted offended,

"Just for a few weeks because dad refused to pay my deposit… that son of a..."

they remained in silence thinking about their youth and walking slowly when Gajeel's phone vibrated insistently in the pants' pocket.

"Shit…Oh shit the party..."

He cursed looking at Natsu's messages on the chat. The moment he saw Juvia he had forgotten about the party. And Levy. He cursed again and called her immediately, but she didn't answered. He tried again. And again. After the fourth time he got irritated, _why on earth is she not answering the damn phone?_ – He quickly wrote to the guys excusing himself and then copied the text and sent it to Levy too.

"Gajeel, you can go to the party later"

"Nah"

Juvia felt guilty, she wasn't that selfish to prevent him enjoying some time with his lovely soon to be girlfriend,

"It's enough if you come with Juvia at the police. She don't need anything else."

"No shit, you changed phone and house and he found you again. You gotta stays safe."

"Bora is no serial killer. And you were so looking forward for this party!"

Gajeel refused to listen,

 _What a dope you are Gajeel! All work and no fun, why don't you let yourself have a bit of? –_ Juvia wondered on her friend's lack of social life and refusal to spend time with his lovely nurse, it was all her fault.

"Just shut up woman, say no more. We need to press charges as soon as we can, and call your staff. They need to send someone at your house to grab your suitcase and everything. Tonight you sleep with me"

Juvia tried to dissuade him, but only made him angrier.

They entered the police station and a young officer filed in the deposition,

"There is an open dossier on this man" he said checking on the computer,

"Wait here, I need to call a superior"

Gajeel was already grumbling annoyed by the slow procedure, he kept fidgeting on his seat and checking for the officer. They waited for twenty minutes, meanwhile Juvia was on the phone with her manager a tall raven-haired man reached them with a grave demeanour.

"Miss Locksar?"

He was tall and broad as Gajeel and bore a scar on his face, though he seemed around his fifties, his face seemed familiar and rather reassuring,

"Please follow me to a quieter place"

Juvia nodded signalling Gajeel to come with her – _like she needs to tell me, of course I'm staying with her._ Like a guard dog, the pierced man followed them in a small room,

"I'm pleased to meet an athlete of your calibre besides the unlucky situation. My name is Silver"

"Juvia Locksar"

"Very well Miss Juvia Locksar, we are to face a simple conversation. Your man, Bora, is suspected of other crimes yet besides stalking he still has not been caught in red handed."

 _Go figure! –_ Thought Gajeel not at all surprised,

"Blackmailing you is a serious charge, but we have no proof besides your testimony"

Gajeel was boiling in anger and exploded,

"So Juvia has to wait to see her intimate picture sold to magazines to be a reliable witness?"

"We won't reach that point, especially if you suspect it's a bluff"

"Of course it's a bluff, I personally crushed that man's phone months ago"

snorted irritated Gajeel and the senior agent raised a brow,

"That act can be classified as an aggression sir."

Juvia gasped worried and hoped Gajeel say wouldn't anything else.

After another twenty minutes spent discussing details the swimmer and her bodyguard left the police station,

"Let's go home, I am in need of alcohol"

"Juvia too needs to drink something strong"

the officer pretended not to listen still awestruck by Juvia's beauty,

 _If only my son could meet someone like her I would be happy, and maybe become soon enough a granddad!_

"Fullbuster, on the phone"

"I'm coming"

"Silver, now!"

the man shook from his thought and got back to his job.

…..

* * *

As Gajeel finished his shower he clad his muscular figure in a towelling robe and went straight to the kitchen barefoot, wetting the floor. His was still rather wobbly on his legs but managed not to fall on his arse. Drops of water fell on the phone's screen but he was too anxious to see if she had answered since the notification led was flashing.

"Fuck it"

 _I won't wait tomorrow shrimp_

Slightly pissed he went again to the bathroom and switching on the hair blower at its maximum power he dried his hair cursing under his breath, there was no way she could avoid him, he thought. Being Gajeel a man of action he decided to go at the hospital immediately. He looked at the mirror, the eyes were injected of blood and the bags under his eyes spoke volume about is health. His mane was horribly puffy and frizzy, when he tried to pass a comb through it he almost broke the handle, he left the object on the floor giving up. Having no time to waste he dressed up fastly, Gajeel knew that her lunch break was very variable but he could have found her in the canteen. He was ready to go out when his stomach grumbled horribly, reminding Gajeel that he was starving and suffering the after-effects of too much alcohol. He rummage in the fridge searching for food,

"Where's the freaking Russian salad?"

He found what he was looking for, a mixture of boiled vegetable covered in mayonnaise, he finished the meal with a spoon, munched a bit of stale bread and then gulped everything down with a can of low cost beer,

"Lily! Stay away from the bathroom, the kitchen and my pumpkin pie. I'll be right back"

as soon as he closed the door the black cat came out of his hiding place under the couch and stretching his limbs he went straight to the kitchen, eager to taste some human food.

Gajeel rode his motorbike as if death was hunting him, not few pedestrian screeched scared on the zebra crossing as he avoided them at the last minute. The way to the hospital was rather quiet, he reached the parking lot and entered quickly the first building, people turn their heads at the bulky pierced man as her crossed the aisles with a fast walk. He stopped from time to time for reading the signals and eventually he found what he was looking for.

As he stomped through the hospital someone noticed him, having an extremely sharp sixth sense Mirajane followed him suspecting who he was,

 _Tall, scary, multiple piercings, long unruly hair. If this man is not the perfect description Lucy has made me, he must have a twin!_

Nothing like amorous schemes could contain Mirajane's thirst for drama. And if the nervous man ahead her was who she thought he was, and he was looking for the person he was supposed to be dating then she might witness a glorious row. He stopped at the door of the canteen peeping inside, Mirajane went to the window for a better view.

"Oh poor thing he seems upset"

Said Mira gazing at Gajeel's agape mouth staring at Levy's smiling face. As much as Levy was cute nothing could make a woman more beautiful at a lover's eyes than seeing her smiling to another man. And Levy was indeed enjoying her lunch with Makarov's nephew. He stared at them for a minute or so, almost entering the room, instead he retreated looking like a rabid and beaten dog. He was so caught up in his thoughts that did not notice the platinum blonde nurse following him not quite hiding herself anymore,

"Very busy my ass!" hissed Gajeel exiting the hospital "Very busy at flirting with other men!" he felt played by Levy almost deceived.

Again, Gajeel was a man of action but not a great thinker, all he could do was venting his anger out. All the nice thought about how Levy must have felt the night before were already forgotten. He was almost at the motorbike when he gagged. He paled, his bowels started to make unpleasant sounds and before he could reach a wall he threw up between two cars,

"Oh my! Sir do you need some help?" asked Mirajane reaching him, he scoffed his head and gagged again, she moved soothingly her hand over his bent back trying to calm the spasms,

"I'm fine" he said straightening up and looking as white as a ghost,

"Would you like to sit inside? We have chamomile or–"

he cleaned his mouth in a tissue "No, fucking, thanks" he said going away.

Mirajane observed his wonky figure mounting the motorbike and leaving, the product of his stomach looked horribly green and her mind was working quickly,

"I wonder if I should tell Levy or not" mumbled the nurse "Because that's definitely her Gajeel."

 _..._

* * *

 **Reviews are love, thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello lovely people! Thank you for reading, I'm so happy followers and favourites have increased! A special mention goes to **kvega95** , **guest** and **Soul Raider 116** for reviewing. Reading your comments/opinions is great and boost my fantasy and energy. Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

" _Juvia… I'm dying...burp"_

As soon as Juvia reached her hotel room all she wanted was a hot tea and a nap. The first day of the competition was over and the ruling queen of the pool was paying her dues for too much alcohol and not enough sleep. She flopped on the bed face down, with legs and arms open as a starfish,

"Juvia needs her tea" mumbled into a soft pillow until something caught her eye, a rather annoying light was flashing on her night table, she stretched her hand to grab the phone when someone knocked at the door,

"Miss Juvia?"

the girl immediately stood up and smoothed down her clothes to be presentable before opening the door,

"Miss Juvia I brought you tea!"

it was a junior member of her staff with bright pink hair, a big smile and a bubbly personality which never failed to put a smile on Juvia's face,

"Thank you Meredy" the girl entered the room to leave the trail, her arms trembling under the weight of it and huffing relieved when she managed not to spill a single drop of the beverage,

"You should not bring Juvia tea though. Juvia needs to remind her manager that you are not paid to be a caretaker but to learn a job" said her rather sternly.

Juvia was very attentive about giving working opportunities to younger people, she hand-picked Meredy's presentation letter from a bunch wishing to give her a shot. She felt almost responsible for that girl, her story was terribly similar to her own: dead parents, a life with host families, thin chances to get out of poverty without a stroke of luck.

"Oh n-no! I volunteered" Meredy blushed, she was proud of working in Juvia's team but didn't want to be cause of problems with her boss,

"I only wanted to do something nice. After what happened yesterday."

Juvia blinked – _Of course the whole entourage is_ _already_ _informed about Bora_

she relaxed a bit and gave her an encouraging smile,

"Thank you. The police will take care of that" said firmly, the girl nodded and left her alone, truthfully she desired to express her support to her personal heroine but she was too embarrassed to act on her feelings.

Juvia sighed, with a nice hot tea in her hands she reached for her phone,

"A message in the voice-mail… how rare"

she pushed the play button and listened to the message,

" _Juvia…_ _I'm dying...burp_ _"_

she giggled like crazy and listened it again for three times in a row.

"Oh Gajeel...what have you done big doofus?"

She sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed. It was ages that didn't happen something silly like last night, they had drank they worries away like teenagers. At least, Gajeel got really wasted on the other hand she was mildly tipsy, just enough intoxicated to forget about Bora and let her nerves loose.

But her friend seemed so riled up that ended up gulping shot after shot and blabbering about a certain nurse named Levy McGarden. About how much she was probably enjoying the Halloween's party with her friends, dancing, drinking maybe being courted by other men and flirting with them. Gajeel was devoured by jealousy for that girl – _Silly Gajeel, you could've gone to the party after leaving Juvia at home. Juvia should have insisted more yesterday_

Juvia knew something about the petite woman, but she would have never discovered that much if her best friend had been sober. He spoke about his feelings, which was a rare event, and about all the things he liked of that girl from her encyclopedic knowledge to the her physique.

Juvia knew his good side and his bad one, and by checking the photos of the smiling nurse it seemed he had managed to charm a very nice girl. – _She has definitely seen something in Gajeel, deep down he is such a lovely person if he wasn't always so obnoxious and surly_

Gajeel was so in too deep that even mentioned his taboo word: family.

Juvia smiled at the ceiling collapsing on her bed again. – _How many years has passed since he saw Metalicana last time? I wonder if he has ever forgiven him._

She wondered about Gajeel's father and about his horrible tendency to belittle his only son.

"It seems like Gajeel is in love for the first time in his life"

Juvia smiled thinking her dearest person enamoured. She hated the way he used to be with all the girls except her, all about the sex and mere fulfilment of a momentary desire. Eventually he was evolving from that phase. It was time to do something to help him, starting by checking on his health. She grabbed her phone and called the only person would surely help her,

"Hello Juvi!"

answered an enthusiastic voice from the other side.

… 

"What do you think about it?"

Gray rolled his eyes, going to the gym with Natsu had been a very bad idea, he was loud and obnoxious. If there was something that should not be asked, well that was exactly what Natsu Dragneel would ask about,

"I don't know" he said darkly,

"You have to know something! I'm sure Levy has answered your text!"

Gray's scowl grew more intense – _Go figure! As stupid as Natsu is he does know Levy well too. Of course she has answered me._

"You know something but you don't want to tell me!" whined the pink haired man following his friend around the gym and complaining noisily. The physical exercise did not diminish Natsu's curiosity and after twenty minutes of no-stop talk Gray had to give up,

"Fine! Yes, she did answered me!"

Natsu smiled – _Ah! I knew it she had._

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why Gajeel wasn't at the party? Had they had a fight?" said him encouragingly,

"I don't know. Gajeel sent her the same message he sent us, nothing more"

"Ouch! Not cool… he could've said something nicer to her."

Natsu was rather disappointed, all that time wasted on getting Gray to speak and still no answers,

"Something bad happened. He hardly ever goes out why not showing up at a party when he had already accepted it?"

"Because Gajeel is an asshole" hissed Gray extremely irritated – _I can't stand that Levy got sad over a jerk like him, she even refused to enjoy a party she had organized!_

Gray was very solidal with Lucy, both of them weren't that enthusiastic about their common friends' growing relationship. Unlike Natsu, he was extremely wary about Gajeel's interest in their Levy, suspecting it was all a play and that in the end he didn't care about her. She was just too sweet and precious to be disappointed by a man like Gajeel.

"He is not nice" admitted Natsu "But he would not let Levy down. On Monday I caught him staring her profile pictures on facebook!"

the other boy snorted "As if that means anything."

"He asked me her favourite flower and he calls her during the breaks and–" he stopped mid-sentence,

"Do you hear a phone ringing?"

"It's yours, idiot" said acidly Gray,

Natsu grabbed his phone from the pants pocket surprised,

"Oh cool it's Juvia! – Hello Juvi!"

the other man stopped running on the treadmill gaping, that was definitely... strange.

Why would Juvia Locksar, questionably Gajeel's best friend, and extremely famous athlete call his friend? They indeed had met her a few times, but nothing ever led to a better acquaintanceship, least of all to exchange their phone numbers. Juvia, aside from her public appearances, seemed a rather quirky and quiet girl, the opposite of Natsu.

 _How_ _he got_ _her number?_ _Have they been in touch?_ _I_ _t's because of her that he's not asking Lucy out_ _maybe.._ _. If Natsu is_ _dating_ _Juvia_ _I will be really impresse_ _d, s_ _he should be way out of his league_

Gray tried to eavesdrop on the phone call, failing miserably when a rather appalled Natsu distanced himself from him, nodding and barely uttering a single word.

"What on earth is she saying to him..."

Muttered Gray restarting the treadmill, a hundred millions questions bloomed in Gray's mind checking from time to time his pink haired friend from afar. He had fancied Juvia, truth be told any man would've after seeing her in her competition swimsuit. Her feminine curves and the flawless tonic body displayed full HD in television had earned her numerous admirers. From interviews she came across as a poised, mature and not conceited at all woman Hundred of young girls looked up to her as a role model. Meeting Juvia Locksar in real life had been almost surreal, she was a superstar. Gray had felt almost intimated by that quiet woman, with her deep blue eyes steadily fixed on his person.

After a solid fifteen minutes Natsu came back very pensive, he leaned against the wall without a word. What could Juvia had told him for making the flamboyant Natsu so quiet?

"So?" asked irritated Gray snapping his friend out of his trance,

"What is it ice brain?"

"Why she called _you_?" grumbled annoyed,

"Oh, she… she needed help" he said with a strange voice, Natsu was uncharacteristically quiet and not at all willing to tell him something more about that unusual call.

 _And now I should also beg Natsu to know what on earth had happened. That beats everything! Tsk, I'll never give him this satisfaction._

The whole situation bugged him, Gray always prided himself to be a level-headed and trustworthy person, why would anyone prefer a goofy head like Natsu to him?

"I think I'll go home"

Gray stared suspiciously at his friend sprinting out of the gym.

 _Well, with Natsu out of my way I might check on Levy in peace tonight_

…

Gajeel was staring at the ceiling of his room, it was five in the evening. He was tired, drowsy and yet he couldn't sleep properly. Ever since leaving the hospital's parking he had vomited two other times and thinking back at Levy smiling sweetly at another man made him angrier and sicker.

 _Fucking Russian salad, I should've thrown that thing away. I feel like my stomach is burning from the inside._

He checked his phone, he was torn whether calling Levy or not, writing her a message or waiting for her to drop a line. He turned to the right side, was he being unreasonable? Had he overreacted at the hospital?

Maybe that man was a cousin, or a friend, maybe her boss. He scoffed, that couldn't be her ex-boyfriend, she said he was a teacher and the bulky blonde definitely was not a professor. Oh no, he looked like a proper businessman, oozing arrogance, with charming manners and nice talk. – _Fuck it, what if they hooked up at the Halloween's party?_

Annoyed he turned and tossed the blanket away, one minute he was hot and the next he was cold, he felt like headache was coming back too. That Sunday was proving to be a horrible day, he only hoped to sleep and go to work the next day.

As the doorbell rang insistently, Gajeel dragged himself out of his bed. He was nauseous and shivering, besides being very angry,

"I'm coming" roared him stumbling to reach the door and opened it,

"Hi! I brought you food and medicines!"

Gajeel paled and gave him a lugubrious look before letting his colleague in, God knows why Natsu was there in his house with two plastic bags – _I asked for some help_ _and_ _a beautiful nurse, not for flamebrain_ _damn it_

"You look bad" he said candidly staring at Gajeel's hunched form, his friend made indeed a poor figure reeking of vomit and sweat, dark circles under his eyes marked his tiredness and blood injected eyes weren't helping either.

"Why you are?" he muttered feeling too weak to be angry at his thick-headed friend,

"Juvia said you were ill, I came to nurse you!"

the big man gagged at those words, then ran to the bathroom throwing up and producing horrible noises,

"Man, you are a mess" Natsu knelt keeping his mane out of the toilet, as the man expelled the food he had tried to eat, his eyes were redder and a few tears escaped out of pain exhaustion. Gajeel breathed heavily as Natsu passed his forcelss arm over his shoulder and helped him to stand on his feet,

"I've to wash my mouth" he said opening the water, any movement was painful but at least he didn't taste the spoilt mayonnaise on his tongue anymore,

"Come on, let's go to sleep" the walk to the bed was very slow paced.

The sick man fell dead on his bed, ever since leaving the hospital at midday it started his health downfall. All he wished for was a lovely nurse taking care of him and some food that his stomach would not reject, Natsu didn't answer neither of his prayers.

"I bought medicines, dry flat-bread and some stock cube for soup."

"I hate stock cube"

Natsu covered him with the blanket and dried his forehead from the droplets of sweat, he was definitely feverish too. Gajeel rolled on the side muttering some incoherent words about a shrimp, fixing things and him being stupid.

"Yeah I agree with that" said the pinkette man from the other side of the house, he had a very good hearing.

Natsu worked hard to make him eat some light food as the flat-bread and a slices of apple following Juvia instructions, but his patient wasn't very collaborative,

"I don't want it"

after a small fight he eventually ate something but nowhere near what he needed,

"Take the pill, you won't vomit again!"

"Already taken, it didn't work"

the sick man squirmed away from Natsu grasp,

"Gajeel you only ate baking soda!"

loosing his patience the pink-haired man eventually sat on Gajeel's chest to keep him still and forced the pill in his mouth making him swallow it,

"Man! What I have to do for you… Juvia owes me big time"

as the patient fell asleep Natsu checked again the soup recipe, he wasn't really into cooking and eventually decided to ask Lucy for help.

"Definitely not!"

"But Lucy! I can't give him the fever pill if he doesn't eat anything! Please come here, I barely managed to give him the medicine to not vomit. I promise it will take a moment then I'll take you home!"

Lucy Heartfilia couldn't really resist such a heartfelt plea from her beau, and prepared herself to reach the dragon's den.

 _Breath Lucy, it's just a man's house. A scary and very annoying man's house. Nothing big, you enter help Natsu and then back home. Oh gosh, I hope Gray will be already there, at least someone is with Levy._

Lucy's plan failed miserably. She cooked and then ended up holding a dish of hot soup while Natsu forced spoonful of the liquid down Gajeel's throat. She almost felt pity for the sick man, Natsu wasn't really the gentlest nurse on the planet. After a very unsatisfactory victory the pinkette let his patient sleep again, he had eaten just enough.

"He'll be out for a few hours, the fever will go down now that he has taken the right pill."

she sighed feeling extremely uncomfortable in that situation. 

… 

A few hours had indeed passed and Lucy was still stuck with Natsu. As soon as Gajeel fell asleep the pinkette started to wander around the house looking for something helpful to do, and the girl just had to stay with him. After cleaning and moping the bathroom thoroughly, they did a round of laundry. Then Natsu went to check on his friend.

Lucy sighed as she finished to dry the glasses, quite tired she sat on a chair looking around the kitchen. The room was definitely the nicest of the house, Gajeel must love to cook she thought because he had pots of every dimension, shape and material. She found fry pans, pots, double boilers, a rice cooker, a pressure cooker and even a wok. There was also feminine touch observed Lucy, as her eye fell on the nice spices jar all perfectly lined up next to the recipes books. The cupboards were neat, plates and glasses laid there looking nice, all coloured. Keeping up with her inspection, in the fridge she came across pre-cooked food all labelled. She was appreciating the sleek grey double-door refrigerator when she noticed a photograph that sparked her interest,

"Natsu?"

the man poked his head in the room,

"You said once that you know Juvia Locksar"

"Yeah, she called me saying metalhead was sick"

Lucy felt a pang of jealousy hitting her hard – _She called him? Juvia Locksar calls Natsu on his personal phone… what if Lisanna is wrong and Natsu is already dating another girl?_ _It can't be, he would've said something at least to her or Gray!_

She tried to stay calm,

"And you met her because she and Gajeel are friends"

"That's right!"

she stared at the picture where a lovely blue haired woman smiled sweetly with Gajeel protectively at her side, they looked younger maybe eighteen years old,

"And how it happened?"

Natsu scratched his head, "Well, I don't know much but I think I can tell you, Gaj won't mind it"

They sat at the table, Lucy was extremely excited to get her hands on a juicy story when someone loomed over them menacingly,

"If you have to tell my freaking story at least wake me up"

"Gajeel!"

Lucy gasped and immediately turned away blushing, the man was leaning to the door shirtless flaunting sculptured chest and abs – _N_ _o wonder Levy love_ _s_ _cuddling with_ _him_ _,_ _the man_ _has a statuesque p_ _hysique._ _He is almost attractive._ _Oh my... what I'm even thinking!_

"Maybe it's better to put something on" she said gently, avoiding to look him in the eyes,

"Can't stand the sight of my perfect body?" sneered him,

Natsu huffed at his saucy comment "I'm better than you, metalhead"

"I-It's better not to catch a cold since you're already debilitated"

"Yeah I get it... but I was hot before, I still feel like a heater"

"That's normal, it means the medicine is working and your fever is going down"

"Alright, I will dress myself for Miss prim and proper"

Lucy was rather tempted to throw a plate at him, what a loud-mouth he was!

"To think I was almost pitying him!" she muttered annoyed, on the other end Natsu smiled: if his friend was mocking Lucy it meant he was recovering.

"That's just Gajeel, you'll get used to it. He is very cool guy when he wants to"

The girl looked at her love interest surprised, she had hardly ever heard Natsu making so openly compliments about his friends. With girls the Dragneel boy was gentle but with other males he was always picking up a fight over the stupidest thing, in a light-hearted way though.

When Gajeel came back he was more decent, he changed his pj pants for black ample joggers and was wearing a white tee with printed on it: Keep calm and hug your cat

"Ain't I beautiful?" he asked chuckling,

Natsu almost rolled on the floor and expressed the desire to have the same cheesy tee. Lucy smiled too quite entertained, catching for the first time what Levy meant when she said: Gajeel makes me laugh.

As he entered the kitchen a big black cat followed him lazily, setting himself on Lucy's legs. Gajeel ate some soup again, at least this time neither of them had to hand-feed him, he was still a bit too hot but it seemed like he was getting better,

"So you and Juvia Locksar are childhood friends I was told"

Lucy couldn't contain herself anymore, curiosity was eating her alive, she looked at the towering guy expectantly,

"Your smile goes from ear to ear, that's scary bunny girl, very scary" said seriously Gajeel unused to that kind of gossip-eager look,

"Well... yeah Juvs and I met and school, she was a scrawny little thing that scared all the kids saying she was a weather witch. I had to admire her, no kid messes with a witch."

the more Lucy heard about their childhood stories the more she was entertained and appealed by Gajeel's humour and personality. He seemed indeed a cool guy when he dropped the brooding attitude. He never touched themes such as the host families and the bullies, that stuff was all Juvia's not his to tell.

"Where's the photo album?"

Suddenly asked Natsu, he remembered perfectly the pink and blue enormous album to be somewhere in that house,

"Oh shit no, the photo album no!" thundered Gajeel, his cheeks were slightly coloured which made Lucy internally giggle for the cuteness – _A big and tough man with rosy cheeks like an embarrassed girl_

As the man tried to stand up dizziness made him sit immediately back, the room was spinning around him,

"Ugh… I'm so lame" he mumbled "Catching stomach flu at twenty six years old"

the girl looked at him sympathetically, Lucy felt in need to make him feel better and she said the first thing she could think of,

"Levy always catches the flu on New Year's Eve, every single year with no exception!"

Gajeel stared at her very interested. There was something in his gaze that deeply impressed her, it was like he desired to ask something but he dared not. His red eyes where not as scary as before, he was still staring at her when Natsu entered the room triumphantly,

"I found it!"

the album was indeed a curious object, it contained photos but also newspaper's articles, cinema tickets, a few childish drawing and many handwritten memories,

"Juvia did it, she collected things and eventually put all together"

by the way he gently turned the pages and tenderly touched the photos it was clear that it meant a lot for him, both the object and the person who made it,

"You were so cute!" gushed Lucy over an eight years old piercingless Gajeel,

"I still am" retorted him, and they all chuckled enjoying that laid-back atmosphere.

Around half past nine Gajeel was about to fall asleep on the table, Natsu help him to reach the bed keeping him on his feet with an enormous effort,

"Here it is the pill to block vomit and a glass of water"

Lucy handed him the medicine, but before taking it Gajeel spoke,

"How was the party yesterday?" his voice was coarse and tired, after speaking for so long,

the girl gnawed her bottom lips unsure,

"Well, it was nice" he snorted unhappy but eager to ask one more question,

"And did Levy had fun?"

before Lucy could answer Natsu entered again the room,

"She didn't come stupid, after you retired she went home. If you weren't sick I would kick your sorry ass for ruining the party!" as dense as ever Natsu spoke the truth,

"Look I had the coolest costume ever!" he cried showing the photo on his phone,

unimpressed Gajeel lifted an eyebrow to the girl,

"It was nice huh? Bad liar blondie" he muttered to her sardonically, Lucy waited for Natsu to go out of the room to reply at his accuse.

She bent over him and whispered,

"I don't know what happened, but when we reached your block last night, she went on foot at your home and after ten minutes she came back upset and sad– she asked me to take her home and there she stayed, all alone crying for sure." she paused but, before he could say anything else, she pushed her index into his chest and added accusingly "Levy was heartbroken and you will fix her properly, am I being clear?"

Gajeel nodded letting the information sink in his thick skull – S _he met no one._ _N_ _obody leered over her._ _There is no rival._ _She deserted the party because of_ _me_

he reached for Lucy's hand,

"There is a pumpkin cake hidden in the oven, I made it for her. It's with extra cinnamon, take it home" the girl's eyes softened in the dark room,

"She loves cinnamon"

"Gihi I know" the sick man giggled childishly "Lucy, can you save your number in it?"

he handed her his phone,

"Sure thing!" she said brightly, he had called her by name for the first time.

 _Maybe he's not so bad in the end, he might fit Levy better than I thought_

…

Natsu stopped the car at Lucy's house, the girl was speechless.

"You promised not to tell her"

Said the pinkette worried,

"B-but don't you get it! If Levy knew what really happened yesterday she–"

"No! I promised Gajeel myself I wouldn't tell a soul!"

"But–"

the man growled annoyed, he had done a mess spilling the truth to her.

"Don't you see Natsu! Levy must have seen Gajeel and Juvia together, and thought he was a player! I have to tell her he is a good guy!"

"Lucy" whined desperate the guy, he couldn't betray his friend's trust like that, the bro's code was sacred,

"She has to know he was protecting a friend from a violent ex-boyfriend!"

"I never said he was violent, he was just a stalker"

"Whatever! The point is that he is not cheating on Levy!"

"Why would she think that?"

Natsu was lost, the whole conversation was a huge mess and he was responsible for causing it.

"Because" Huffed Lucy impatient, "If you see the boy you like with another girl, when he was supposed to be waiting for you it, it'sobvious that you think he is cheating!"

the girl slightly blushed and thanked her big scarf that covered her embarrass – _At least that's_ _w_ _hat normally happens, unless the guy you like isn't surrounded by beautiful girls and is as dense as a rock about your feelings for him._

"I don't get it"

Lucy rolled her eyes, for one day she had reached her limit with Natsu, she needed to go home before doing something stupid such as strangling her love interest,

"Nevermind. We need to tell Levy"

"Gajeel has to tell her, not you!"

"But I'm her best friend!"

"And I'm Gajeel's friend! He wants to tell her"

eventually silence fell between the two quarrellers, Lucy sighed – _He is right, it's on Gajeel the decision_

"I won't tell her..."

Natsu smiled relieved, the girl was a tough nut to crack but luckily she was also smart otherwise he was sure Gajeel would've killed him horribly,

"But I want to be the first to tell everything to Lisanna!"

"No way! I'm gonna tell her first"

"You owe me a secret! I want to gossip with Lis"

his expression turned sour,

"She is my friend" he said sulking,

Lucy crossed her arms determined,

"She is my friend too"

"That's not fair Luigi!" he cried angrily mangling her name,

"If I can't speak to Levy I need someone else to speak with! It's your fault for telling me"

Natsu stopped thinking about the situation, he wouldn't give up without a fight, Lucy tried a move hoping it could solve the situation,

"Why don't you speak with Gray?"

he scoffed almost offended,

"No way, ice brain is totally against Gajeel, he doesn't understand"

Lisanna was the only girl he could talk to as she was a boy, she would get him without making too many questions. No, he definitely could not let Lucy break the news to her, he wanted to talk to her, he was confused and needed his oldest friend.

"What if you tell Mira and I tell Lisanna?"

Lucy wasn't very convinced, she had bonded with both the Strauss sisters, though Mira was different,

"Still you owe me a secret" she murmured unconvinced,

"I'll tell you a big one! Nobody knows it, it's about Gray"

suddenly the inner thirst for gossip lit up in Lucy,

"It has to be saucy!"

he nodded seriously,

"Gray never dated a girl until he was twenty because he was in love with Erza!"

he seemed to satisfied by spilling that secret but Lucy was not,

"Who is Erza?"

"Oh you never met her! Erza is friend from school, she Gray and I attended everys sport club together. She married young, at twenty one, and now is living far away."

he handed her his phone with a picture of Natsu and Gray with a stunning girl, fire red hair and amazing features, Lucy face-palmed mentally – _Here we go, another_ _one_ _of the beautiful girls that Natsu knows, at least she is married!_

"When she met her future husband Gray was in pieces. He got drunk one night and confessed everything to me, he does not remember it. She had been very important for him, his first love"

a heavy silence fell between them,

"I almost feel uncomfortable knowing this" said the girl, truthfully Gray was such a reserved person, he hardly ever talked about himself,

Natsu chuckled,

"I know, I hate secrets… I feel bad at keeping them. But this is old, he's not pining over her anymore of course"

"I've never seen him with a girl"

"He had had some but they never last… I thought that when Levy broke up with her teacher boyfriend Gray would have dated her but it never happened"

"Gray and Levy? You've got to be kidding me!" cried Lucy in disbelief,

"Why not? They always got along very well, I liked them together!"

the blonde was dumbfolded.

While entering home she found Gray on the couch. He turned around with a finger at his mouth urging her to be silent, Levy was nestled in a cover and asleep over him, he held a protective harm around her midsection,

"Hello" she whispered softly looking at the of them in a new light – _They did look kinda cute together._

Gray lift her lithe body in bridal style and brought her to bed and gently covering her, as he closed the door behind him he yawned,

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey, time to go to sleep huh?"

"Yeah I'll be going, but I have to tell you something"

Lucy nodded hoping to keep her secret well hidden, his dark eyes were a bit squinted and his lips pressed together,

"Well it's about yesterday, she saw Gajeel with another girl. He was hugging her very intimately and caressing her"

she tried to be as shocked as she could,

"R-really?"

"He was playing with Levy's feeling" he hissed angry, "I will kick that asshole tomorrow at work"

"He won't be there, he's sick"

"How do you know?"

 _Dammit...I have to invent something! I can't tall him where I have been!_

"Mira told me! _"_ that was the safest excuse ever and he believed her,

"Who knows how she does, always knows everything about everyone. Whatever, I kick him the first time I see him."

Lucy waved him goodbye rather worried, firstly she had never seen Gray so angry and secondly she was getting cold feet, will Gajeel explain himself to Levy before something bad happen.

 _What if Natsu is correct and Gray has feelings for Levy, will it turn into a love triangle?_

* * *

Kudos for reaching the end, I've written quite a lot I hope it was not too much!

Please leave a feedback cutie pies ^^


End file.
